Blue Flames
by Betrayed Seraphim
Summary: Set during after and before Crystal Tokyo
1. When The Flames Subdue

Blue Flames

  
by Betrayed Seraphim

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Yadda Yadda Yadda. Don't sue. All you'll get is me and you don't want that.

Also all the names and places mentioned here DO exist except Tsukiakari corp which I made up. Btw Tsukiakari means moonlight :)  
Distribution: If u want it (why in the world would you want it?) just send me the link where it will be up.   
Series: BSSM  
Pairing: Rei/Usagi, Makoto/Ami, Setsuna/Minako

  
Blue Flames

  
by Betrayed Seraphim

Chapter 1 When the flames subdue

At the Tsukiakari Corporation Headquarters in Tokyo

Rei stood up and leaned on her palms that rested on the glass table top. Her demeaner that of a panther. Silent. Steady. Deadly. She had grown to become a woman of the world. Some called her ruthless, some heartless, but the ones who truly knew her called her passionate. She had a tumultuous youth. Having a secret identity can do that to you. But now, as the years of peace had progressed after Galaxia's defeat, she had grown from a rash, brazen girl to a sharp confident woman. The world held her friends and herself in awe. The neo-queen had not ascended yet but the time was near. She could feel it. All of them had reached the goals set out in their lives. Ami was a surgeon at the hospital whose compassion was equal to her surgery success rate, Minako was the famous idol, Makoto was a cook with a world reknowned dojo. Usagi, not neo-queen yet, but was an extremely popular manga artist under an alias. While Rei herself had gone on to become one of the most prominent corporate sharks. And here she was, in the conference room, talking to a set of people who would soon be at the bottom of the ladder of success if they made one wrong move. She was here to get their ass out of trouble. 'The shark is protecting the plankton' she thought. While Rei was lost in thought the other occupants of the room were sufficiently intimidated by the mere presence of this woman who gave the impression of a wild animal kept at bay by an unseen leash. However, one of them, newly promoted and unaware of Hino Rei's reputation, was brave enough to approah the deadly creature.

"Hino-san, if I may, what makes you so sure that closing down the branches at Yokohama will increase the sales output. It is a large city. A lot of people will mean a lot of customers. Won't that increase sales?"

"Erizawa-kun, more people does not mean more customers. Closing down the branches at Yokohama will give more cash flow for the company to open more branches in Tokyo. You might not remember the little lawsuit the company faced in Yokohama but the people do. Regardless of the fact that we won, the general public is wary of us. We will close down all stores in Yokohama, open more in Tokyo, dissapear for a little while, then return with a new name and face for Yokohama. You'll be surprised how much people will forget if you dazzle them enough. The opening of the Tokyo stores should be a major news item. A year later when Yokohama has new branches like the ones in Tokyo, they will already have a reputaion and chain of customers. Its a simple enough concept. Its amazing you made it so high up the ladder Erizawa-kun if you can't even grasp a concept they taught you in the first year at business school."

Rei stood and leaned her hands against the glass table top. "Now gentleman, if my proposal has been undersood, I suggest you get to work. Its going to be a"

Rei's iminent threat was cut off by muffled sounds of commotion from beyond the massive doors of the conference room. The doors were almost immediately yanked open to reveal a blonde haired blue eyed bundle of joy that bounded towards Rei with no intention of stopping.

"Rei-chan" said the so-sweet-it-could-make-you-diabetic voice of Tsukino Usagi, best friend and future queen.

Usagi continued to speak, seeming unfazed by the incredulous looks she was recieving from the board memebers, "Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, you will absolutely not believe what happened! Chibi-usa is back! Can you believe it! I thought I wouldn't see her until she was, you know, until I was married to Mamo-chan. What do you make of it? Ah. I'm so happy. I mean she is still uncannily like me when I was that age but then again she is my blood." Finally noticing the not-so-happy glances of the board, Usagi turned back to Rei, hoping she hadn't over stepped any invisible lines. But all Rei did was bestow the princess with an idulgent smile.

"Thats great Usagi. I know how much you missed your cousin while she was away." Looking to the other in the room Rei said, "If thats all, on your way out ask my secretary to schedule an appointment for a follow up meeting. We'll see what progress we've made." With that Rei turned back to the odango-haired girl and grinned. The men, seeing that the panther's leash had arrived, silently slipped out of the room.

"Rei-chan, did I disturb you or something? I can come back later if you want. Ah but not tday, I can come back tomorrow. I have an appointment with Satan today." said Usagi, fervently hoping that Rei wasn't busy, she had missed her best friend. Rei had been away on a trip for 2 weeks. Although they spoke at least two hours on the phone everyday, seeing her best friend's eyes dancing with humour could not be compensated by a telephone conveersation.

"No. Thats all right. How could I ever be too busy to see the future queen? I wouldn't have the audacity" joked Rei. "However, I know that you're already late for your appointment with your editor. Come one, I'll drive you there. Fill me in on the way over." Rei's eyes took on a softer expression. She smiled a little and looked into blue eyes that reflected her image. She brought here hand up to Usagi's shoulder and let it rest there. "I missed you" Rei whispered simply.

Usagi's eyes lit up like a blue flame. She hugged Rei and whispered back, "I missed you too" 'More than you know' she thought.

* * *

At the Mansion (aka Uranus-tachi residence) 

Chibi-usa lay against the purple pillows on Hotaru's bed and looked at her friend sitting at foot of the bed, deep in thought. "What do you make of the situation Taru?" said the pink-haired girl.

"I don't know chibi-usa. You're telling me that Pluto, the future pluto, sent you here to deliver a message to setsuna-mama. But if I've been paying attention in physics lectures at university, present pluto, I mean Setsuna-mama, can eaily recieve the message Pluto wants to give her through her own consciousness rather than physically sending you here" finished Hotaru, with a confused look on her normally placid face. "Can you tell me more particulars Chibiusa-chan?"

"Hotaru, If I could stay awake during my physics lecture, I might be able to help you. But all I am aware of is the fact that the message cannot be sent by Pluto herself because it is being monitored somehow. I don't understand myself why anyone would want to monitor a recipe" said the monarch-in-training. She had been considerably surprised when Puu had requested her to go to the past and remain there till she was called back and deliver a recipe, of all things, to Setsuna-san.

"I don't understand it myself but Pluto knows what she's doing. I suspect another mission is at hand but she's trying to avoid a fight as much as possible. She would never break the rules of time otherwise. This must be very important. In the meantime we have to do as she says. I assume Usagi-san knows you're staying at our place and not with her."

"I didn't really have a chance to speak. She almost choked me to death. Her hugs are surprisigly strong despite how fragile she seems. Finally when she had almost calmed herself, I, being the idiot I am, didn't tell her about the living arrangements Pluto had recommended. Instead I told her that she should tell the others. Of course she had to leave that instant to tell Rei-san instead of being on time for her appointment with the editor." sighed Chibiusa. She was used to her future mother's antics. This side of her didn't change. Even in the future. Of course she was a little more restrained in court but when it came to her senshi, she still behaved like they were school girls. However, she was always restrained when the King was around. 'Almost subdued' thought Chibiusa.

"Well that is one of her endearing qualities. Lets forget the mission for tonight though. Lets pretend I'm a normal college girl taking her best friend out to dinner. I haven't seen you in a while Chibiusa. Tokyo was lonely without you" said Hotaru with a serious face and a twinkle in her eyes. "Although it was more peaceful" said Hotaru cheekily.

"Hotaru!" warned the pink-haired girl while looking beyond her friend's shoulder and toward the door. Hotaru turned towards the door. Nothing there. She turned her face back to look at Chibiusa questioningly and was promptly smacked in the face with a pillow. "Thats what you get for calling me a nuisance" said Chibiusa smugly. Hotaru, not being one to admit defeat that easily, lifted another pillow.

If one was passing by, only giggles and squeals could be heard from the room.

* * *

West Shinjuku Roadside 

Rei sat in the driver seat trying to fight unconsciousness. Her vision blurred rapidly. She could hear someone calling to her. Telling her to stay awake but she couldn't. If only the voice would let her sleep. Just for a little while.

"Rei-chan! Wake up. What's wrong? Why did we pull over? Are you feeling alright? Perhaps we should go to the hospital. Rei-chan can you hear me?" said Usagi in a desperate voice. 'What's happening to her' thought Usagi. Before she had a chance to react, Rei's body started to spasm violently. Rei's forehead smacked into the steering wheel repeatedly. Usagi went into action. She flattened Rei's seat backwards then grabbed her purse from the back-seat. As she was dialing for an ambulance, Rei stopped moving.

"Oh my God! Rei." said Usagi in a panicked tone, assuming the worst.

"Usa?" croaked Rei and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was filled with a teary blonde who proceeded to crush her bones in a bear hug.

"Rei-chan Yokatta!" said Usagi in relief. "I thought you..I thought you...Don't ever do that to me again" she said in a bristling tone. "What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute I was telling you that your manga characters need more fight scenes and the next minute I felt something strange, like the feeling when I do a fire reading, only stronger, much stronger. I pulled over. The instant I cut the engine I felt as though someone was choking me. Then I felt as though a wave of sorts passed through me and then all I remember was pain." said Rei shakily. Without noticing she had started to shiver. It was strangely cold inside the car even though the day was hot. Rei reached forward and enveloped Usagi in a hug. More for comfort than warmth.

"I'm a little cold Usagi. Could we stay here for a while? I'm sorry you have to miss your appointment."she breathed in Usagi's hair.

"It's OK Rei-chan. We'll stay here. But at least let me call Mamo-chan. My driving could get us both killed and you're in no condition to drive." Usagi silenced Rei's protests with a stern glance and dialed.

* * *

Palace - Crystal Tokyo - Pluto's chambers 

The time guardian sat at the window sill. She sat in the darkened room watching the earth looming in the sky. The gentle breeze flowing through soothed Pluto and almost lulled her into sleep. Suddenly the wind changed direction. Pluto's pupils dilated. The moment passed and all was quiet on the palace grounds once again.

She whispered. Her voice too soft to be heard by anyone but the trees and plants. They echoed her voice amongst themselves, "Its here"

* * *

So what do u think? Don't hesitate to criticise. If you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong I won't be able to fix it. 


	2. Fate is cruel, isn't it?

Chapter 2 - Fate is cruel, isn't it?

"No!" screamed Rei as she snapped awake. 'It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare.' She sat on the edge of her bed, sweat-soaked red satin sheets bunched around her waist. 'I can't go on like this. First the episode in the car, then the odd fire reading I got last night, now these dreams. No. Visions. They're like the ones I experienced before Saturn awakened. Could it be? A new enemy?'

* * *

Hikawa Jinja - Former room of Hino Rei 

"Small Lady, I think it is time we informed everyone of the new threat" said Meioh Setsuna, her red eyes expressionless - emotionless. She was standing upright, not leaning against the wall behind her for support. Her face was partially shaded by the shadows playing off the dim light. She had received the "recipe" from her future self. Decoding it had been easy. She should have known her future self would be as willing as she was to bend the rules. The act in and of itself was in violation of the rules but it had passed without being detected by friend or foe.

"Minna" said Small Lady looking into the faces of the nine soldiers who had assembled at the Hikawa Jinja for a senshi meeting. Some traditions never changed. Despite the peace of the preceding years, the senshi met once every week at the Jinja to keep their instincts sharp and "catch-up" on activities of the others. Rei didn't live at the temple anymore of course. She had yelled, bullied, threatened, blackmailed to get her grandfather to move out with her but he was an adamant old man, refusing to give up the old shrine. At last, Rei had to move out on her own to her apartment that was closer to the office. Even though she saw him as often as possible, it wasn't the same. Yuuchiro stayed with the old man so there was no reason to worry. Yet sometimes, after a fire reading or just a hard day at work, when she came home to find the apartment empty - She felt lonely.

"Minna, we've managed to receive a message from the future. Pluto unscrambled the recipe which was actually a letter-puzzle of sorts. To get to the point. A new enemy has appeared. However, this is no ordinary opponent. This is an Espouser." exclaimed Chibiusa dramatically. She scanned around the table to gauge the reaction. Haruka and Michiru had grown tense. Ami had gone into genius mode. Makoto had the old fighter's spark in her eye. Minako looked serious, possibly contemplating a plan of action. Usagi seemed worried as she always was when the people she loved were threatened. Rei was looking at Usagi with a faraway look in her eye. 'Wait a minute! Why the hell is Rei staring at Usagi during my briefing on the enemy?"

"Ano, Chibiusa-chan" Hotaru's shy but firm voice broke into Chibiusa's musings. "What exactly is an espouser?"

"Hey! Come to think of it, you never mentioned what it was!" exclaimed Minako, the goddess of love, now in full Sailor V mode.

"Calm down Minako. Let her finish." shushed the guardian of Mercury which shut all other voices.

Chibiusa looked over at where Pluto still remained standing, at the far wall, furthest from the senshi. She really didn't want to do this. She knew she had no tact when it came to these things. "Ne Puu, I think you should take over from here" pleaded Small Lady making a pained expression for Puu's benefit.

Setsuna remained silent for a stretch of time. All the senshi looked up at her expectantly. She seemed to be in pain. However, it didn't appear to be physical. "An Epouser in French literally means a betrothed or a spouse. It appears that in Crystal Tokyo this word has taken on a different meaning. It is when a lover of a senshi dies only to be reborn to be with his loved one again. It appears that this is a common occurrence. Its never been a problem before. However, two senshi refuse to accept their fate with their epouser. As revenge it is only natural that the two rejected lovers seek to change the past, specifically a point in time that caused the senshi they loved to love another. In essence it is a jealous lover wanting to come into your world, and possess your heart again, no matter how many casualties may result."

"Just wait a minute there Setsuna-san" snapped Rei. "So what's the big deal? We've dealt with stronger enemies. Hell, we defeated Galaxia. Two disgruntled guys can't be that much of a problem."

"Apparently they can. They possess powers bestowed by the Queen. They also appear to know their former lovers' weaknesses. Pluto said their belief in their destiny is so strong that they will stop at nothing to follow their fate. Its the age old policy of 'If I can't have you, no one can' It would be like fighting with someone who's already dead. Besides, what I see of the future is not good. Lives are at stake here Mars" said Setsuna in an even tone, looking into Rei's pale face framed by her dark hair that moved as if they had a life of their own. 'She seems paler'

"Geez, I can't believe we're in grave danger cuz of a couple of dead guys." proclaimed Makoto, leaning her elbows onto the table. "At least tell us who's 'Epouser' have come back to life. I guess we can rule out Haruka-san and Michiru-san." The comment got Makoto wry looks from around the table. "Hey just trying to lighten the mood"

"Do not take for granted that they are men. They are two women. The Epousers are those of Mars and Pluto." Silence.

Minako was the first to recover from the shock. "Ah that's great! I mean, not that the Epousers are yours but that you know - " she fell silent after Rei flashed her a look that seemed to have the power to incinerate her on the spot if it wanted.

"Pluto" said Rei, unconsciously referring to Setsuna's title, "I still don't see what the big fuss is." Rei was rapidly growing impatient. Here she had come hoping to catch some time with Usagi and Setsuna was going on about past lovers. "I don't see why this can't be handled on a personal one-to-one level."

"The future holds dangers Rei-san" said the ever-cryptic Setsuna.

'Thats it. I've reached my limit with this past-present-future lover mumbo jumbo' "What is it that's so 'dangerous' in the future huh Setsuna? Or can't you tell us? What could possibly be of so much concern? Tell me Pluto, what do you see in my future" yelled Rei.

"I don't see one" whispered Setsuna.

* * *

comments? flames? suggestion? go to 


	3. A love that loves to hate

Chapter 3 - A love that loves to hate 

Crystal Tokyo - Chambers in the Isolated Wings

Neo Queen Serenity lay in awake in bed, unable to sleep. She knew about the Epousers, nothing was hidden from her. Not even when Pluto had taken every precaution. She turned on her left side, facing the other occupant of the bed who was sound asleep. 'Whatever happens in the past now, is how my future will be shaped. This isn't right. I can't allow it. I could order Pluto to call back her message. Hmmph! I'm not even thinking clearly. I couldn't bring this in public, it would mean this one's execution. Treason is the only crime punishable by execution.' Serenity moved closer to the figure on the bed and slid her hand around its waist. 'As if I could hold on forever. This isn't right. I know. I should be in my chambers, in a bed where my husband lies, in a bed where I belong. I shouldn't have to sneak in here. I should check on my daughter's progress and not escape only to have lunch with you. Yet this unfamiliar bed where we lie together is the warmest I've been in since a long time. You've made me feel safe. A feeling I never experienced even with a legion guarding me. I sometimes wonder how it happened. I mean I know exactly how it happened, but I wonder when I fell out of lust and in love with you. Maybe it was at the banquet two years ago when every accidental brush with your skin sent tingles down my spine. I merely brushed it off, thinking it was a little chilly. Or perhaps it was long ago, when we battled Galaxia. When my hands itched to kill the one who took you away from me. Perhaps I've always loved you and never known it. Its funny isn't it. We both lived our lives as though there were nothing between us. I kept dismissing the heat when our bodies were closer than needed and you kept ignoring the spark when we touched.' The figure on the bed stirred slightly, as if disturbed by the line of thought of the awakened one. Serenity kissed it's ear. 'Perhaps if I'd done this sooner, I could have avoided all this heartache. I've been unfair to you, I know. I only wanted everyone to be happy. I love them. All I do, I do to make their future happy. My life would be a small price to pay if they could smile a little while longer. They've all died and come back - for me. You've died to protect me. Sometimes I wonder whether the reason you died was me. Me and my "love". I wonder whether my brother died because of my "love" for the world. I wonder when my love turned from something precious to the reason you all died. I wonder whether it will get you killed again, this time forever. When I think like that I feel fear. That's another thing you made me feel. I started imagining the ways someone could use me against you. How easy it would be to enter the castle through the kitchen backdoors and enter your chambers. Killing you wouldn't be simple for a skilled assassin, I know this. You're powerful but you always were a bit reckless. The fight might get you wounded or worse, killed. That day I had guards posted on the kitchen back doors, the passageway to your chambers secured and set another security alarm inside your room. My fear of losing you has done wonders for the castle's security system.' The object of Serenity's thoughts popped an eye open.

"Is something wrong?" said the voice, husky from sleep.

"No, everything's perfect" smiled Serenity. "Go back to sleep. We have a few hours before duty calls."

"Then I say lets put them to good use" said the figure in a suggestive tone. "Unless, of course, I've tired you out" said the mischievous lover with a twinkle in its eye.

Serenity giggled. Something that left the figure with a surprised expression and sudden lack of speech. Regaining the latter it said in a soft voice, "You haven't done that in ages. I thought the schoolgirl I once knew had become the Queen I love. I guess its always been the other way around. The girl I love has become a Queen." Serenity silenced her lover with a kiss and the spent the next few hours forgetting. Forgetting she was warming another's bed. Forgetting that Crystal Tokyo was alive with gossip about the Queen and her secret lover. Forgetting that she would have to return to her bed tonight, if only to sleep. Forgetting that it was her love that might destroy their future and their past.

* * *

Downtown Tokyo 

"Fire soul" screamed Sailor Mars as she proceeded to reduce the youma to ashes. "and here I was beginning to get a little rusty."

"Deep Submerge". The ball of energy took out the youma at Mars' flank.

"Nice of you to show up" said Mars in the general direction of Uranus and Neptune who had joined the fight. "As you can see, we're a bit short handed" chuckled Mars as Sailor Moon shot her a withering look.

"The cast was just put on today. I can't disturb it too much." defended Moon as she kicked another youma in the gut. "It's not my fault Chibiusa decided to practice her karate lessons on me!"

"Can't you guys give it a rest? We're in battle for crying out loud!" said Jupiter, finding herself cornered by three youma.

"Shining Aqua Illusion" Sailor Mercury evened the odds against the youma by pushing them towards the center of the battlefield. "Minna, my scans show these are just dummies. It doesn't matter how many we kill. They'll keep coming until we determine which youma is the one that's multiplying itself."

"Well then I guess we'll have to kill 'em all. World Shaking" attacked Uranus, severing limbs of the closest four youma.

"Ara, Uranus, you seem to have a lot of energy today." conversed Neptune, now standing back to back with the wind senshi. "Don't over-exhaust yourself or you might not have the strength for more" she giggled suggestively.

"Don't worry Neptune I'll have plenty of energy left" said Uranus as she smiled and destroyed another youma.

"Uranus! Neptune! Continue flirting but give me some fire power!" said Venus as she was surrounded by six youma on the bridge while the others were still fighting the others underneath the bridge."Love me chain!" Venus wrapped the chain around a street lamp and flung off the bridge and onto the cement road. "Ow!. That's the last time I jump off a bridge in heels. Shit. Don't you guys know how to attack other senshi and spread yourself out? Its a better battle plan" advised the goddess of love as she saw the six youma were still pursuing her alone.

"Dead Scream"

"Silence Glaive Surprise"

Pluto and Saturn tackled the youma on Venus' left while she pounded the ones on the right. "That's right you youma scum. That'll teach you to mess with the goddess of love." Pluto sweat dropped while Saturn crinkled her mouth into what looked suspiciously like a smile.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" said Sailor Moon, finishing the ugly youma that was the real one according to Mercury's scan. "Another one bites the dust" proclaimed the moon princess with a smug smile.

A woman suddenly appeared in front of Sailor Moon, a few feet away. She seemed human. Her long, light, blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and extreme beauty caught the attention of all the warriors. She had a cape on that hid her body well but hinted heavily at the full figure underneath it. The woman was smiling with a warm and friendly. She would have seemed harmless had she not appeared from thin air.

"Well done Royal Sailor Senshi. I expected nothing less of the Queen's finest." She glanced around them, looking at them as if seeing old friends. Her gaze lingered at Mars. Her eyes raking her body in a way that made Mars' body temperature rise considerably. She blushed and lowered her eyes but she could feel the gaze still on her body. It moved after a while and finally rested on Sailor Moon. "Queen Serenity-sama or should I call you Sailor Moon now? I've always wanted to see what this century was like. The way Mars ranted and raved about it I thought it would be paradise" she said as her voice grew more biting with every sentence, "but then again Mars isn't exactly honest, is she?" said the woman in a now disturbingly calm voice.

"We know who you are and why you're here and we're not going to let you harm anyone" said the senshi of death and rebirth as she looked the woman in the eye. "My friends will not die because of some jealous woman. My sense of friendship won't allow it"

"Friendship? Wow, I've really gone a long way into the past haven't I?" questioned the woman to no one in particular with a twinkle in her eye. "Well, anyway, we'll meet again and lets see if your sense of 'friendship' can stop the altercations of time I've already made by just being here. Ja ne." With that the woman disappeared into the same thin air whence she came from.

"OK now what?" said Sailor Moon impatiently. "How do we track her down? She hasn't done anything yet. I'm calling her bluff. Lets end this before it begins."

"I'm afraid what she said about disturbing the timeline was true Sailor Moon" said Pluto looking thoughtfully at the spot the figure had disappeared. "She's already damaged the future by her mere presence. She obviously has some ability to control time or else she wouldn't have been able to freeze the time around her body"

"She froze time around her body?" said Jupiter who was now completely puzzled.

"Yes" continued Mercury, picking up where Pluto left off. "There was gust of wind but not one strand of her hair was displaced. She's obviously disciplined enough to control her powers as well."

The Sailor Senshi stood silently for a few minutes, each in her own thoughts. Venus looked around and saw that the damage was enough for the local authorities to show up soon.

"Minna, lets discuss this in a more secure spot. Senshi meeting. Hikawa Jinja. Tomorrow."

With that the senshi de-transformed in the closest alleys and headed home.

* * *

Tsukino Residence 

Chibiusa kicked a pile of junk on the floor of Usagi's room. 'Great, why do I have to be stuck in this dump while Saturn gets to go out and fight. In retrospect maybe I shouldn't have tried my karate moves on Usagi. Maybe she's having trouble in battle. I just wanted her to be proud of me in this century and the other. I guess I screwed things up again. I wonder if they're OK. I still can't believe what Pluto said. The Epouser is her. Mars' former lover. I can't believe it. Its the same woman who attended my 18th birthday banquet. The same woman who fought alongside the senshi. I guess life really can change a person. ' Chibiusa lifted a photograph of the inners from the top of the junk pile. They all had matching grins. Ami seemed a little embarrassed while Makoto looked like she was barely suppressing her laughter. Venus had made her Sailor V pose specially for the camera. Usagi looked, well, like Usagi. Rei seemed, peaceful? 'heh. I guess they all are progressing towards what they'll be like in my time. They're so different. All expect Puu of course. I don't think she has the ability to change anymore. Centuries of loneliness can do that to a person. Ha! I sound like Taru. Maybe I'm picking up some stuff after all.' Chibiusa began to pace up and down the room, avoiding the litter as much as humanly possible. 'Argh. I can't just stay here while they're out fighting. I can't fight since Pluto specifically forbade it and I can't sit here thinking up horrible deaths for them. Between the devil and the deep sea. Well I never did care much for drowning, so I guess I'm off.' Chibiusa was about to head out when she heard Usagi creep into her room through the window. 'I guess the choice was made for me again'

* * *

"Why the hell did you let them go!" stormed the black haired woman as she glared at her companion who seemed unfazed by her anger.

"Relax princess. Don't get your knickers in a knot. This requires precision not brute force. You want Pluto back don't you?" sneered the blonde who had just returned into the vortex after retreating from a fight with the senshi. "It doesn't matter how many youma we send. We have to send them after the right person."

"The pink lady. Send them after Serenity's daughter. She won't be able to refuse such negotiations."

"Pluto's too smart for you Sierra, she's forbidden the kid to battle. We have to get through nine senshi to get to her. However, Mars is already beginning to show physical signs of the wave I passed through her. It should give us some advantage." The blonde sat at the throne opposite Sierra. She was working with her towards a common goal, that didn't mean she had to like her. She actually despised Pluto's lover even before she became what she was.

"What do you propose we do then?"

"For now we wait. We find an opening and then take the girl." Both women then fell silent. Each lost in her own thoughts.

'I swear by any God in the universe. I'll make your life a living hell. You took away what was mine. Now I'll kill everything you love. Right in front of your eyes.'

At that moment, the two women's thoughts mirrored each other.

* * *

Ne, what do u think about the chapter? good? bad? horrible? Don't worry I never take criticism personally unless you're a homophobic flamer. Then I just laugh at you - As you see I'm desperately in need of a beta reader. Any volunteers? 


	4. A Firebird is trapped in the glaciers

Note: The National Noh Theater does not have car parking, yes, I know. But I conveniently placed a car park there. I'm allowed to do that in a completely fictional story.  
Also some of you pointed out that I haven't explained stuff clearly -. I know I do it often but I'll try to be more straightforward. I'm just so used to talking in circles that writing in circles only seems natural. 

Chapter 4 - A Firebird is trapped in the glaciers

Shibuyaku - National Noh Theater

"Aino-san, we hear you're taking a hiatus from your acting career soon. How true is this rumour?" said the woman wearing a "Tokyo Daily" reporter's badge. Minako sighed. She had just exited the auditorium unnoticed, or so she thought, until suddenly she was surrounded by reporters asking irritating questions like this one. 'Perfect. Just what I need. Not like I'm not having enough trouble on the senshi front, now I have to deal with the world as well.' Despite her natural irritation at the intrusion, Minako flashed a smile for the camera. It was ingrained in her, the art of deception. It was easy once you practiced enough. 'It's show time'

"Yes and no. I am planning to take a break for a couple of months but I'm not retiring permanently. I wouldn't do that to my fans, now would I?" Minako then looked at the camera, winked, and blew a kiss. Assuming the questions were answered, she began moving towards her car, only to find herself unable to move. They still had more questions. 'I wonder how much trouble I would get into for attacking media personnel. Wouldn't be much, would it? Because right now I think I might just do that.' Minako's dangerous line of thought was disrupted by what seemed to be like a break in the circle around her. 'Maybe I can make a run for it? That wouldn't be a classy exit but beggars can't be fighters.' Just then the circle parted slightly, just enough for one person to walk through. And one did.

"Minako-chan, Good afternoon" said Setsuna with a smile gracing her lips. She knew exactly the kind of predicament Minako was in. She also knew how to get out of it without bloodying any noses. "Where are you headed?"

The mass of reporters immediately recognized Meioh Setsuna, the lone beauty, as she was called in the business. Of course, they had questions for her too but seemed to be holding for the conversation between the two women to extinguish. Most of them were either writing furiously or talking back to the camera about "the appearance of Meioh Setsuna, fashion designer, who is seen conversing with idol Aino Minako." The audience at home were intrigued by how such two dissimilar people could know each other. Where in the world would they have met?

"Ara Sestsuna-san, I'm just on my way home. What brings you here?" The blonde couldn't fathom a reason Sestsuna would be at the arts theater.

"Work. I had to research some things for a new line I was thinking about. If you don't mind perhaps we could go together? My car seems to have broken down." said Setsuna, the smile never leaving her face."

"Of course" she replied immediately. 'What research can you do about clothes at a kyogen theater? Perhaps she went to the library in the basement.'

The two made a beeline for the parking lot. The swarm tried to follow them but decided to scatter after Setsuna paused and looked back with a disapproving glance. The two women sat in Minako's car and sped away.

"Phew! I thought I was in for it this time. You can't really make a classy exit with them closing in on you like that. Well, unless you're Meioh Setsuna" said the blonde with a giggle. She glanced sideways to look at the older woman who seemed to be in a lighter mood than she was when they discussed senshi business. But then, she supposed, they all were. She remembered the last battle against the mysterious woman and how Saturn and Pluto had saved her butt - majorly. "I guess you're making a habit out of rescuing me"

"Or maybe you're making a habit out of falling in trouble" The tone was even and smooth. Minako glanced to see if Pluto meant this as a disappointment but the mirth in her eye and tilt of the lips betrayed her. "Maybe you should watch the road" said Pluto, her smile widening. Minako snapped her eyes back to the road sporting a blush that reddened considerably by the time they reached their destination.

* * *

At a Cafe 

"So let me get this straight. The enemies are former lovers of Mars and Pluto?" questioned Makoto who had managed to be completely confused by Ami's rather lengthy explanation about the mysterious woman they had encountered.

"No Mako-chan" replied Ami, her patience still intact, "They're future lovers"

"So they're good guys? Ami-chan, good guys usually don't attack other good guys" said Makoto as though explaining to a petulant child.

The water senshi sighed and took another sip of her drink. "They are not good guys Mako-chan. They attacked us with an aim to kill. That much is clear because of future Pluto's message. What we have to figure out is how to send them back to their time and cut off their power source. They do have a source, not unlimited power. My scans in the last battle revealed this already. Though, I do wonder how they got their powers in the first place. Perhaps Neo-Queen..."

"I doubt it. Given Usagi is a bit too trusting, but she's not an idiot. Even if there was a way, she knows that only senshi are allowed to have that kind of power" said Makoto confidently. "Besides, we should focus on their elimination, not creation."

"Right. I've figured out a way to detect whenever Mars' lover steps through a portal. This time we'll be ready for them."

"Ne Ami-chan, what do you think could have happened in the future to make these two women act like this" asked Makoto, grimacing at the thought that Rei or Setsuna had done something truly horrible to these women. She dismissed the thought quickly. 'They're our friends. We know them. They would never harm anyone. Would they?'

"I have my suspicious but can't voice them until I have more proof" Ami peered out the window and watched the people walking by. "But I suspect it has something to do with infidelity" Here Ami looked back at Makoto to see her mildly shocked.

"You don't suppose that...well..Rei..u know...Usagi..." said Makoto, her voice barely loud enough to be heard. Makoto cleared her throat continued in a firmer tone, "Serenity wouldn't, would she? I mean she's with the King. They have a child!"

"Now Mako, don't jump to any conclusions. Just because we know that Rei has a crush on Usagi now doesn't mean it will be there two or three hundred years down the road. Maybe it was someone else entirely or something else. My theory doesn't work for Pluto anyway. She's forbidden to have a love. Perhaps Serenity ended that one"

"Nah, they're both famous for bending the rules. They would've found a loophole. But what I still don't get is, why are these women here, now? If anything, they should go to the particular part of time where they were betrayed" Makoto paused her speech to see Usagi, Rei, and Minako at the corner of the street arguing over something. 'Sometimes their tardiness is advantageous. I got to spend some quality time with Ami-chan'

"They want to nip it in the bud I presume" Ami smiled as she followed Makoto's line of vision. "They're here already. I didn't realize so much time had passed by" She blushed and continued, "Do you think we should cancel tonight's dinner plan? In view of the situation and all." Ami fiddled with the straw in her drink while waiting for a response.

"I think we should keep it now more than ever" replied Makoto smiling. "We cancel our plans too often on schedule conflicts anyways" She thought back to their initial dates being canceled when Ami's emergency pager beeped or Makoto had to finish an order on short notice. "Besides" said Makoto, lowering her voice so that Ami leaned in to hear her, "I want you to myself tonight"Ami turned a brighter shade of red while Makoto leaned in to kiss her. They were interrupted by a deliberate cough.

"Ahem, not that it isn't sweet that you two are making out in the middle of a crowded public place but please refrain from doing so in front of single women. You're reminding us of what we aren't doing" ordered Minako as she stood in front of Usagi and Rei.

"They're just being a normal so-sweet-i-think-i-have-a-toothache-couple " grumbled Rei from behind Minako. Ami looked about ready to burst a blood vessel.

"Don't listen to them guys. They're just jealous" said Usagi sticking her tongue out at Rei. Rei only replied with a raspberry of her own.

Makoto erupted in laughter while Ami giggled. "If you could see yourselves One odango in heels her tongue out at a woman in a business suit. I can't believe you guys are women and still acting like schoolgirls!" Makoto gasped through her laughing fit.

Usagi and Rei looked at each other and turned red.

* * *

Next Day, Motel 

The blonde woman placed her hand on the dark-haired beauty's forearm and pulled her towards the bed. They both landed on it, side by side, never losing their grip on each other. The blonde moved closer and touched the other woman's lips hesitantly. The woman, however, pulled her closer and crushed their lips together.

"Take your shirt off" whispered the blonde hoarsely. The woman obeyed and then occupied the blonde's lips again. Their hands roamed, with an urgency neither paused to think about. The blonde slipped her thigh between the woman's legs, who responded with a moan and sunk deeper into the kiss.

'I can't remember my name or hers' thought the dark-haired woman as she continued to moan, her mind having no control over her body. The white shirt and skirt she had worn now lay on the floor along with the jacket of her suit. The blonde had now effectively stripped her of every article of clothing. She then slipped her hand to the spot where her thigh had been. The dark-haired woman gasped. All logical thought ceased to exist for the next few minutes. Her breathing grew more ragged as the blonde's fingers continued to dance. She soon reached her breaking point. She let out a scream and kept repeating a word over and over. If the blonde had been a particularly attentive lover, she would have noticed it was a name and it wasn't hers.

The dark-haired woman continued to tremble and mumbled "Usagi" over and over. If the blonde had paused to notice, she would have seen a charm from the Hikawa Jinja tied to the woman's purse. Inside the purse lay an ID card with the words

Tsukiakari Corporation  
Hino Rei  
Security Clearance - All levels

typed neatly with a picture of a dark-haired woman smiling at the camera.


	5. Clipping Your Wings

Chapter 5 : Clipping Your Wings 

Downtown Tokyo - Hino Rei's Apartment

'Clean...I'm filthy... I have to become clean again' Rei repeated in her head over and over as though it were a mantra that would magically make her "clean". She stood in the shower with a sponge rubbing fiercely at the skin on her legs. Her hands scrubbed harder and the sponge started to scrape against her skin. She continued through the pain. 'I deserve the pain. I deserve this. What have I done!' Rei's hands moved higher up towards the juncture of her legs. She stopped abruptly. Then threw the wet sponge at the wall. She dropped to her knees and sat there with water pouring over her till it chilled her to the bone. 'I have to move. I have to get out of the shower. Usagi's waiting for me. We'll go for lunch. I'll joke about her new manga. I'll tell her Chibiusa can draw better than her. She'll pout and then we'll laugh together. We'll sit so close that if she were to move an inch, we'd touch. But we never do. Funny how we used to hug all the time but now we never touch out of necessity. I have to go see her. If I see her it'll all be better. She'll make it better, she always does. She'll smile and say it was a dream, a nightmare. But what if she doesn't smile? If she cries then I'll be trapped here. She has that power you know, the power to push me over the edge. She doesn't know it but she has it'

"Hey Rei-chan why is your front door open? I just went to unlock it and it opened by itself. It's not good, you know, there are lots of weirdoes out there. You should be more care-" Usagi stopped short when she entered the bathroom. "Rei! What happened? Are you hurt? Oh my god! Please tell me this isn't happening again. Not again. No!"

Usagi leapt into action. She ran to the linen closet and grabbed a towel, which she wrapped around a catatonic Rei. 'What have they done to her! I'll kill those bastards. I'll kill them. Twice, twice they've done it. Whatever "it" is. She's shaking.' Usagi led Rei to her room and managed to get her between the sheets. "Satin sheets, Rei-chan, of all types of material why did you buy satin? You'll die of pneumonia!

Rei mumbled incoherently. Then, as if reality was finally sinking in, she snapped her eyes wide open and stared at Usagi as if she'd grown two heads. "Usa? Umm...What are you doing in my bed? Nothing happened did it?" Rei said with a touch of panic in her voice.

"Of course something happened! I find you naked and insane in the shower and you're asking me what happened!" Usagi yelled. Noticing Rei flinch, she softened her tone, "What happened here Rei-chan?"

"I...it was..." said Rei hesitantly, then made up her mind and said in an unfeeling voice, "Nothing. It was nothing and why did you barge into my house?"

"It was Usagi's turn to flinch but Rei's look didn't soften. Her eyes bore into Usagi's. Usagi sighed and said wearily, "You gave me a key Rei-chan. Remember? When you moved here you said that I meant more to you than a guest who rings the doorbell. Now please tell me what happened. You know we're fighting a new enemy and withholding information has gotten all of us into bad situations before" reminded Usagi.

"I see your logic but I'd prefer to talk about this at the meeting tomorrow. I'd like to be left alone now Usagi-san."

Usagi sat stock-still 'Usagi-san! Now I know something is wrong. She hasn't called me that since, well since, since a time I don't care to remember.' She stood up now and walked to the door. She paused and turned back. The moon princess walked back to the bed and tucked a reluctant Rei back into bed. After finishing, she leaned back down and tucked an errant strand of hair behind Rei's ears, her hand lingering on the fire priestess' cheek.

She whispered, "I'll leave now but I'm still worried about you. If you change your mind, you know where I live." She smiled and left the distressed woman to her own means.

'Yes. I know where you live. That's the problem Usa. I know where you live, and now she knows too.

* * *

Hikawa Jinja - Senshi meeting

"Medea" said Rei, gazing outside the window at Phobos and Deimos who sat on a tree nonchalantly. She turned her attention back to the senshi in the room and clarified, "My lover in the future. Her name is Medea."

"How do you know this Rei-san?" Michiru asked, leaning lightly against Haruka's shoulder. It seemed they always maintained physical contact for as long as possible. As though if they stopped touching, the other would vanish.

"Do you know who Medea was?" said Rei, directing the question at no one in particular. Her mood was melancholy, almost as if she'd lost a lover and resigned herself to the fact. Receiving no answer from the senshi she continued, "Legend says she was a sorceress who helped Jason get the Golden Fleece. They were lovers but when he found his 'shining fleece' - he left her, for another woman. She was so angry that she killed Jason and his lover. Some myths go on to say that she even killed the children she had with him. Don't you think it's strange? A woman killing her own children? However, recently unearthed scrolls say that she never did any of those things. She merely wanted to get her love back. She didn't mean to kill anyone."

Makoto, not liking one bit where this was going, interrupted and said, "Is there a point to this story? Or are you just in lecture mode today?" Ami shot her a warning look, put her hand on Makoto's thigh and pressed down on it gently. Makoto shut her mouth immediately.

"Now that you mention it. Yes, there is a point to my story. Maybe we're being too harsh on the enemy. After all, she's my lover in the future. I wouldn't love someone with a bad heart. Perhaps she's made a mistake and we just have to be supportive."

"Supportive!" said Minako, her voice two decibels higher than it normally was. "That woman tried to kill us! Pluto thinks she's going to target Chibiusa. You want us to sympathize with a monster. A woman like that doesn't deserve pity. A woman like that doesn't deserve love. A woman like that does not deserve to live!"

Rei reeled back as though she had been physically hit. 'A woman like that. They want to kill her. What will they do to someone who shared her bed not too long ago?'

"That's enough Minako," whispered Usagi who had been silent until now. She'd watched the scene unfold before her eyes and escalate to a heated argument in seconds. "If Rei has sympathy for this woman, there must be a reason"

"But Usa-" interrupted Makoto

"No. Let me finish. This is personal for Rei. You're all sitting here judging a person she will love in the future. I won't allow it." Usagi said with a determined look in her eye. At that moment she looked uncannily like Serenity. That was enough to silence all further arguments.

"Now Rei-chan" continued the blonde, as if she'd just dealt with naughty children and was turning her attention back to a discussion with an adult. "I believe you had something to tell us."

* * *

Tsukino Residence

"She can't be trusted anymore Usagi" said Luna with an edge to her voice which seemed to imply that Usagi was not to be trusted either. "She might say that it was a one night stand, that she was drunk. Frankly, a senshi would've noticed the enemy or felt her presence even when intoxicated."

"hmm..I think that accident in the car explains why she didn't sense any danger. As to why she slept with a complete stranger, well that's her business not ours. It hurts that she didn't tell me but she also told me to butt out of her life. Luna, there are boundaries, lines that we shouldn't cross. Rei-chan's relationships have nothing to do with her ability to perform as a senshi. I know the others were angry when I said we should still include her in our briefing but I can't allow her to be punished for something that might not even be her fault."

Luna remained silent for a while, contemplating what to do. She spoke in a dissapointed tone, "If that is your wish Usagi-sama. I'll be spending the night at Artemis'. Please excuse me" She leapt through the window and vanished.

'Usagi-sama. Luna now calls me Usagi-sama. Yesterday Rei called me Usagi-san. I can't help but feel I'm losing them, all of them. Specially Rei. She doesn't touch me anymore. Even her bickering has an underlying sharpness to it. I think I finally did it. I've bruised her spirit and I'll be the reason it will shatter' Usagi raised her hand to her cheek. 'I'm crying. I'm crying and I can't stop. My heart hurts. When I see Rei in pain, my heart aches. I wonder what this feeling is. It's so unique. I never feel this way with anyone. Not even Mamo-chan.' Usagi smiled through her tears. 'But when she's happy, I think I'll burst with joy. When a business deal comes through for her I feel like I'm on top of the world. It's like everything that happens to her, causes a reaction in me. Yet it's a gentle feeling. A warmth that envelops around my heart and sets it on fire. Yes, I've known for a long time. Hino Rei ignites a passion within me that should never have been awakened.

* * *

"Medea, are you sure about this?" said the dark-haired woman as she peered into what looked like a crystal glass.

"Come now Sierra, don't tell me you're having second thoughts?" said the blonde devilishly.

"Of course not. However, attacking both Crystal Tokyo and Tokyo seems unwise and useless. All we have to do is destroy the destiny threads which form in the past and make sure they don't rewrap together in the future. I don't want to hurt anyone in the future."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to harm your precious Pluto. She won't be fighting actively. The time gates, remember?"

"What about that bitch?" said Sierra bitterly.

"Where I come from, we hunters have a saying, 'A bird is beautiful because it sings to its mate. The bird is dead for the same reason' So you see Sierra, Pluto will be sure to deliver a warning to her mate." Medea snapped her fingers. "Then we've got her."

* * *

Outer Senshi Mansion

Setsuna shut the door behind her as she entered the sanctuary of her room. Spending the day saving Minako from the media was all well and good but the girl exhausted her. She had a way of making you forget all your troubles. A way to make you forget that she had heartaches to live with. However, Setsuna didn't forget. 'No. No matter what happens, I will never forget. That is my blessing and my curse.' She took off her jacket and hung it on the chair which she then sat on. She was about to boot her computer up when she saw a figure on her bed reflected on the screen. She whirled around, gripping her henshin pen in her right hand. She paused as she noticed that she had been mistaken. There were two figures on the bed, clothed thankfully. She moved cautiously to the light switch and flicked it on. She looked at the two figures on her bed.  
Then, for the first time in centuries, Meioh Setsuna fainted.

* * *

heheheh being the evil person I am, I'm ending the chapter here. I have chp6 up in my head so it'll be on paper soon. till then ja ne ;) 


	6. Because I love you

notes: Hama Rikyu Detached Palace Garden - tourist spot ...its like a giant garden, like 20 acres - 

Chapter Six - Because I love you

Manga: Chidaruma Tenshi (Angel covered in blood) by Tsukino Usagi

Excerpt:

If we die, what becomes of us?

a girl with waist length hair appears to be sinking into the ocean>

Do we go to heaven or another spiritual world?

a fish swims by>

No. Of course not. Thats not for me.

the girl's expression appears pained>

For I will never enter heaven - because I love you. Because I love, I will burn  
in hell. Even if u leave me, I'm condemned. Maybe I don't love you after all.

the fish swims by, the girl is no longer in the picture>

* * *

Hikawa Jinja

"What!" exclaimed Minako after she arrived at the Hikawa Jinja to learn of Pluto's new guests. "Why is future me here? Last time I saw you we died." Minako set herself in line with the inner senshi while indignantly scolding her future self.

"Myself, it was imperative that we come here. In fact, the Queen threatened a court marshal if we didn't leave immediately. Do you honestly think I'd abandon Usagi-chan?" snapped Venus. Looking at the two of them did not give one the uncanny feeling of seeing double. Quite the opposite. Their faces and figures were identical but something in Venus' voice, a certain charm, a certain suggestive lilt, was yet to be achieved by Minako. Then there was the obvious difference of clothing. Venus wore, not her fuku, but a peach-coloured evening dress that hinted at what lay underneath but never revealed the secret, while Minako wore a dark green shirt which brought out the green in her eyes. All in all it looked like a teenager and mother in the middle of a silly argument.

While Minako was occupied with Venus, Setsuna turned to Pluto, all eyes on her.

"Pluto" she said, ackowleding her future self with a slight lowering of the head.

"Setsuna" replied Pluto and it seemed that they had conversed more than the love goddesses.

"Quite a paradox we have here huh Setsuna-san, time guardian meets herself. Somehow I expected something drastic to happen, like the end of the world as we know it!" grinned Haruka, who was maintaining physical contact with Michiru by stroking the ends of Michiru's skirt. Michiru turned away from the senshi to bestow an adoring and playful look at Haruka. Her hand slipped underneath the table and stroked Haruka's thigh. The more the wind senshi tried to speak, the higher the hand stroked. Needless to say, Haruka would be occupied with other things for the remainder of the meeting.

'Those two' thought Rei irritatingly. She was in a snappish mood and had yelled at just about everyone who came into yelling range.

"Paradoxes aside," answered Venus, "we're here to ensure the protection of the senshi while our comrades battle the enemy in the future."

"In the future!" exclaimed Ami who had remained observant until she could no longer hold back the multitude of questions she wanted to ask.

"Yes, the enemy is being waylaid in the future, we have disrupted their link to the past. We're out of danger, for now" said Pluto solemly, leaning against a white-washed wall.

"If we're out of danger then what's the point in being here?" questioned Makoto as she regarded Pluto and Venus.

"Makoto-san" interrupted Hotaru who was sitting behind Chibiusa, looking over her shoulder. "I believe it would be detrimental to the time stream and thats the reason they cannot reveal their purpose. We can trust Setsuna-mama in the present and the future to ensure our safety"

"Puu has her reasons and I'm sure Venus-chan does too. I think we should trust them with all we have. They're our friends after all." said Small Lady in childish words which seemed to ring truer than any flowery speech she would have made. She looked over at Usagi and Rei to ask for the approval of the last two senshi who had withheld their opinion.

Usagi stared into Venus' eyes until the deity of love flicked them away to rest on Pluto.  
"I have an inkling as to why you're here Venus but I have only conjectures." Usagi glanced at Pluto. Then turned her eyes back to Venus. "For now we'll take your word that the future is stable. I suggest we all go home and have a good rest. When and if the time comes we will be rested enough to fight our best."

"Yes, Usagi-chan, also I would like to propose something. I realize I'm not the leader in this century-" seeing Usagi shake her head, Venus continued, "I suggest, for safety sake, we make sure no senshi is ever alone and in a position to be cornered. Its harder to corner a senshi if another is constantly with her."

"Thats a sound idea Minako. It might inconveniece a little but I suppose it must be done."

Senshi business settled, the inners had plenty of questions for Venus and Pluto. How was the future? Am I still a chef? Do I have time to perform surgeries? Are corporations in existence or have they been abolished? Questions which could not be answered without breaking the oath of time. The future senshi avoided the questions easily and spoke of other, less incriminating things.

Soon everyone began to leave, pair by pair. Haruka and Michiru, Setsuna and Minako with their future selves, Chibiusa grabbing Hotaru's hand and talking excitedly in her ear, probably about a boy she'd met. Ami took leave with Makoto trying to place her jacket around the both of them for the evening was chilly. At last all those left in the room were Rei and Usagi.

Rei looked over at Usagi who seemed uncharacteristically on edge.

"My place?"

* * *

Minatoku - Hama Rikyu Detached Palace Garden

Setsuna walked a little ahead of the blonde who followed uncertainly. 'What is she doing? I mean the place is beautiful and under other circumstances I'd say it was meant to be romantic. If she doesn't stop walking with that scared expression on her face I think I might slap her, to bring her to her senses.'

Setsuna abruptly stopped walking, causing Minako to bump her nose into Setsuna's shoulder. Without a word she led them to a fairly secluded spot and they sat down on a bench.

"Minako, there's something you need to know. Its about when I found Pluto and Venus in my room. Its hard to say this but-" Setsuna staggered but was stopped curtly by Minako's hand held up in front of her face.

"Let me guess, they were kissing, making out, almost doing the deed" said Minako with nonchalance. Setsuna stared at her and then her eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry Setsuna, I didn't need to break any time rules to know how I would behave. You said at the meeting you found them in your room. Then I saw Venus' dress had a rip down its side which looked like it was caused by a perfect fingernail slice. I also noticed that Pluto's shirt buttons were buttoned only enough to cover her skin, the rest were left open hazphazardly, a thing I know you never do."

"And this doesn't make you in the least bit uncomfortable?" prodded Setsuna with a gentle smile.

"If you're asking me wether it bothers me to be with you in the future - No, it does not. I know it was inevitable. We've run from each other more than an entire track team put together. I went to England for a year to get rid of you but ended up moving back in 3 weeks. You throw yourself in your work pretending that we're acquaintances, friends at most." Minako said, her voice contained a trace of hurt over the last sentence.

"I know. I always thought that if I ignored it, it would go away. The truth is that we're both afraid of getting hurt. I, because I know what true loneliness is and how painful it is to return to it after taking a lover. You, because you are the Godess of Love. You see love, give it, bathe in it and yet you are afraid to experience such an all-consuming fire. I'm afraid I won't give enough to sustain us while you're afraid that you'll give so much that we'll be burdened." Setsuna's eyes had taken on that far away look which was often used when talking about the Silver Millenium. "The question is - what now?"

"Now" said Minako with a smile on her lips, "now we watch the stars"

* * *

Rei's place

Usagi sat on Rei's bed with the satin sheets clinging to her almost bare body. The apartment was pleasantly cool but Satin sheets made Usagi "icky". She was drawing the next issue to her manga while waiting for Rei to get out of the shower. 'Why is she in there for so goddamned long? Its been over an hour and a half. No one, not even a pissed off Rei, needs that much time in the bathroom.'

Meanwhile, Rei sat on the edge of the empty bathtub fully dressed and cleaned, as she had been an hour ago. For one hour Hino Rei, a woman no longer an adolescent with uncontrollable hormones, sat on the uncomfortble space because she dreaded sleeping beside her best friend. Rei's thoughts were too chaotic to make any cohesive sense but whatever they were, they made her dread even more. She managed to stop the shivering in her shoulders and got up. 'This is ridiculous. Why should she spend the night in my bed? This is one of the reasons I moved to my apartment, no excuse for her to stay in my bed. No reason for me to fear my body position in my sleep. I guess I'll just have to grin and bear it.' She headed out and into the bedroom. 'God! she's barely covered. Whoever wears a lace bra and shorts to sleep in winter!'

Usagi looked up to see Rei dressed in pajamas that seemed to highly irritate Rei. "Rei you can wear a t-shirt or something. It is just me. You look so uncomfortable in that. Why don't you wear whatever it is that you usually do. I don't mind."

"Because, Odango, I don't wear bedclothes" said Rei as she slid into bed and hogged her share of the sheets.

"Don't wear bedclothes? No one wears real bed- Oh!" the meaning suddenly struck Usagi and she blushed so much that she had to look down and pretend to concentrate on drawing.

"What do you have there?" Rei inquired politely, leaning into Usagi a little, to see the picture better. "Your new manga volume. Well so what happened to the girl? Did she drown?" asked Rei. She had always been impatient over things and hence never finished watching a soap opera or reading a romance novel.

"Thats the fun part Rei-chan! I can't spoil it for you. Even though you make fun of me I saw the collector sets of my Manga you have. They cost a small fortune. Besides, even I don't really know, myself. I'm making it along as we go" explained Usagi as though she were to explain to an uneducated lass who didn't know a thing about manga, which Rei did only through reading a few funny ones.

"Making it up along the way seems a little risky, doesn't it. Aren't you afraid you'll mess it up?" said Rei cocking her head to the right and laying her ear onto her hand.

"Not really. I don't do this for money or fame, you know that. I do it merely because I want to put into words what I feel. It doesn't really matter if the manga is popular. I know I'll always have you to come back and cry to" here she smiled in a coquettish way which completely immobilized Rei.

'She seems less angry now. I wonder whats going on with her. She doesn't talk to me like she did before. Maybe she knows that I - No. If she knew, she'd say something. She's horrible at lying to me. She's sprawled with her eyes closed now. She looks so peaceful. Its almost strange for a person whose element is fire to be so calm. If there is one thing I know about Rei, its how volatile she is. Yet somehow, these days especially, she seems less agitated.' Usagi was snapped out of her thoughts when Rei mumbled something. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What was that again?"

"I said I'm going to sleep. Put work away and come to bed." repeated Rei as she moved positions trying to get comfortable. Usagi kept the unfinished drawing on the armoire and slipped underneath the sheets. The bed was large enough for them to sleep quite apart. They slept on extreme ends of the bed.

* * *

Rei's place : 2am

Rei was pulled out of a dreamless sleep. Something had disturbed her peace but she didn't know what it was yet. Then all of a sudden Rei realized that she wasn't on the edge of the bed anymore and neither was Usagi. No, Usagi was quite close. Too close. She was practically draped over Rei. Her entire body was wrapped around the fire senshi as though seeking a constant heat source.

'Thats just great. I'm aroused by the almost naked Usagi even in my sleep. God must really hate me to do this. First I fall in love with my best friend who's engaged to be married. Then I almost make her daughter roadkill when picking her up from high school. Then I tell her fiance that he's not good enough for her. If she knew all these things I wonder what her reaction would be.' Usagi murmured in her sleep and Rei strained to listen.

"No. Stop it. Please. Let them go." Usagi murmured.

'She's having nightmares from the battles. I hate it. I hate this. She shouldn't have had to do it. Its unfair.' Usagi's nightmare seemed to be escalating. Suddenly, with no preamble, Usagi jerked away and fell off the bed. She lay there disoriented for a few seconds. Realizing what had happened she got up and crawled back onto the bed.

"Usagi?" said Rei tentaively, unsure wether she should make her presence apparent.

"Rei. You're awake. Can't sleep?"

"Something like that. Do you want to go back to bed?"

"No. I don't think I can sleep anymore."

"Want some coffee?" asked Rei.

* * *

4am -

"Amazing. We downed 3 pots of coffee." giggled Usagi. She felt relaxed and at ease. She and Rei had talked for quite a while and neither of them wanted to budge. Usagi found out that Rei was planning an expansion of her company in Hokkaido. Rei found out that Usagi was thinking about quitting the business.

"I still don't think you should quit. Despite my constructive criticism, you're very good at drawing manga. Not only that, your stories are meaningful. People learn things and are left with a feeling of having gained something precious. Its a powerful gift Usa. You shouldn't throw it away." said Rei, still adamant that Usagi be the best she could be. Usagi traced the rim of her cup and thought of the reasons she wanted to quit.

"I don't really want to quit but I can't write anymore. There are nights when I rip everything I draw because somehow it feels wrong. It feels wrong to write about happiness when I don't experience it. It feels wrong to write about a happy end when I know it don't exist. It feels wrong to write about true lov-" Usagi stopped abruptly, realising that she had already said too much. Rei knit her eyebrows together.

"Continue that sentence Usa" said Rei sternly. A thousand thoughts ran through her head. 'Is she unhappy? Is that idiot Mamoru mistreating her? If he is I swear to any God that I'll kill him. I knew from the beginning he didn't deserve her.'

Usagi, somewhat intimidated, continued her sentence in a whisper. "It feels wrong to write about true love when I've never felt it" Usagi saw Rei's shell shocked expression. Minutes passed by while Rei stared into Usagi's tearful eyes.

"You love Mamoru-san in the past, present and future. Isn't that your 'true love'?" said Rei with a bitterness in her voice that she couldn't hold back.

"He's not. I can't explain whats happened but I don't love him anymore. I don't think I ever did. I felt so helpless against Serenity's love for him but I'm not Serenity. She loved him. I don't. Its really as simple as that. Still, I stayed with him for Chibiusa. I never wanted her to dissapear. It was horrible seeing it when we fought Galaxia. I couldn't live if it actually happened. So here I am, stuck in an engagement with a man I don't love, living a life of total lies." sighed Usagi, suddenly tired. She stood up. heading to the room, not pausing to see the look of pain pass Rei's face. Usagi went to the room and lay down. Rei soon followed her and stretched out beside her.

They both lay there in silence for a while. Then Usagi rolled over and placed her hand on Rei's cheek. "You're beautiful" whispered Usagi breathelessly. She kissed the side of Rei's mouth and then settled her face in the hollow of the stunned woman's neck. Usagi then promptly fell asleep. Rei lay in bed, sleep eluding her. She puzzled over Usagi's behaviour and how she had gone from talking about Mamoru to calling her beautiful. She hated to admit it but it had felt good to be enveloped in Usagi's arms, to be called beautiful. It felt too good. Even now, Usagi's warm breath caressed Rei's neck, sending shivers though her body and jolts to lower areas. Rei didn't fall asleep that morning.

* * *

10am -

Crash! The cup slipped from Rei's hand and smashed against the floor, shattering. "Sorry" muttered the distracted miko and reached for another cup to pour Usagi and then herself some coffee. She discarded the shards. Having had no sleep the entire morning while Usagi used her as a body pillow made the firebird clumsy and slightly irritated. She handed Usagi her coffee and sank into the opposite chair. They drank in relative silence. Usagi, unfazed by the sleepless miko, sipped her drink while smiling at it.

"I have to go to work in an hour Usa. Do you need to be dropped off somewhere?" asked Rei, hoping fervently that Usagi did not need a ride. If Usagi remained in such close proximity Rei might do something they both would regret.

"You can't go to work. That was one of the inconvevniences I was talking about last night. We have to remain together at all times. Besides, how long has it been since you've taken a vacation? I know you never fall sick, you've never taken a vacation and I heard from your secretary that you even come in on sundays. Its madness Rei! This will be good for you, you'll see." Usagi rose and walked over to Rei. She hugged the girl then kissed her cheek. However, she had lingered and Rei had felt her warm breath against her own relatively cool face.

'This is how it would be. It would be no different. If Usagi and I had spent the night doing something besides sleeping and talking, this is the way we would act.'

* * *

11am -

Rei sat in the tub, letting all the tension of the night melt into the water. She had expected it to be hard to sleep near Usagi but she had never been prepared for all that happened. Outside the slightly open door she heard Usagi call the office to arrage a long vacation for her. Rei flashed an irritated glance at the door. Usagi's leaving the door open would do nothing to stop an enemy from separating them. Rei heard Usagi hang up the phone and make her way to the bathroom.

"All done. Now you can just rest fo-" Usagi's words faded as she realised that she'd just walked in to see a very naked Rei in the bathtub. She blushed and turned away. Rei, extremely conscious, snapped at Usagi asking her what she wanted.

"I just wanted to let you know that I called the office. They know you're on vacation. So ... umm.. you can relax." stammered Usagi, unable to get the image of Rei out of her mind.

"Well thats just great. Fine. You had your way. Now could u please pass me the towel?" Rei said in an annoyed voice. Usagi took the towel and went towards the tub while averting her eyes sideways. If you've ever fallen because of a wet floor and because you weren't watching where you were going, you'd realise that Usagi's inevitable fall into the tub was purely accidental. She absolutely did not want to fall in a tub full of water which happened to have a nude senshi in it.

Seeing Usagi fall, Rei had instinctively reached out, so that now she had one hand on the small of the princess' back and one on her shoulder. Usagi had managed to, purely accidentally of course, fall with both hands bracing the back of the tub with Rei's head between them. The thigh of her left leg loomed threateningly close to the spot in between Rei's legs that seemed to be controlling her thoughts and actions. Neither of them moved for a few seconds, waging a war with their eyes. Then Usagi dropped her thigh, causing Rei to bite her lip from crying out. Usagi got out of the tub, soaked to the skin.

* * *

ne ne high time for some Rei/Usagi action. don't worry I haven't forgotten the other couples but its kinda hard to cram everything into a chapter. If you're wondering what the hell happened to the Epousers, stop wondering. You'll only cause yourself pain by witnessing my neglect on the villians. 


	7. Sometimes I think I hate you

Chapter 7 - Sometimes I think I hate you

Rei's apartment

Rei paced the length of the study in long, rapid strides. Her mind was running on sheer willpower. Her sanity had slowly depleted in the one week Usagi had lived in her house. They went shopping, boating, to dinner and did a lot of great things. It seemed a peaceful enough existence but Rei's pain was spurred on by the things that happened casually. The way Usagi draped herself over Rei's back when she was looking at a book. The way she tucked an errant strand of black hair behind Rei's ear. The way she hugged her from behind and breathed against the powerless woman's ear. These were the things that had Rei slowly losing control of things. She found herself leaning into Usagi's touch, waiting for the warm body to drift over to her in the night, reading Usagi's manga sketches. Everything about this woman captivated her. 'I'm turning into an obsessed psychopath. I have to get away from here. Away. Anywhere where she's not there but I can't. Duty or sanity? which do I choose? Duty of course. It would always be Duty before anything else. 'Its the one thing that binds me to her. Its the one link to her that I know is permanent, which won't be severed when she marries Mamoru. Mamoru. He's caused me so much pain unknowingly this past week.' Usagi saw him every couple of days if only for a few minutes. Those were the worse times. She'd have to be there in his presence while he got to touch her, kiss her. Yes, she really hated that man.

knock knock

"Come in" said Rei crisply. This could only be one person. The one person who was ostensibly late from her date with Mamoru while Rei had been with Mako and Ami.

"Rei-chan. I'm sorr-" said Usagi but was cut off by Rei.

"You don't need to apologize to me. Why should you? I'm your senshi. My job is to protect you. I should be the one to make any apologies. I exist only to protect you and nothing else. So it would seem an audacity for me to question you, wouldn't it?" Rei's voice contained no trace of anger or humour. It was cold, like ice. It scared Usagi. A dragon never breathes ice and when it does, you know your doom is near. Usagi would have to handle this carefully.

"That's not true. We're equals. I am sorry for being late though." said Usagi contritely. "Its just that, well, I had another fight with Mamoru."

"Did he try something Usa?" Rei's eyes flared up. She was too worn out to keep a check on her feelings anymore. The rapid change from chilly reprimands to hot anger took place in under three seconds. 'What is happening to me? I've never acted this way before. Its madness. She's driving me quite mad!'

Usagi leaned over to Rei and wrapped her arms around the shaking woman. "shhh. Its alright. He didn't do anything. It was my fault this time. Forget him for now. Lets put you to bed. I know you don't sleep much. Are the visions getting worse?"

Rei looked up at Usagi, confused "Visions?"

"Yes. The visions you've been having at night in the form of dreams. You have horrible nightmares Rei" said Usagi starting to worry about how much of what she was saying was getting through to Rei. She looked almost inhuman. Then all of a sudden she started giggling. Rei's giggles gave way to full fledged laughter. She laughed till her sides ached while Usagi watched, horrified.

"You think I have 'visions'? visions of impending doom? Well guess what! I do." Rei grabbed Usagi by the shoulders and shook her. "You want to know what I see, don't you? You always were curious to pry into my feelings. To wrench them around till I was in enough pain for you to be happy." Usagi felt Rei's fingers press painfully into her shoulders and whimpered. Rei either did not notice it or ignored the fact that she was hurting the princess. "Want to know what I see, princess?" Rei leaned down and grabbed the front of Usagi's shirt. She yanked the blonde closer and whispered in her ear. "I see us making love. I see that you love me. But lets face it. No matter what time, age, or century I run to, you'll love him. You'll love him but you'll be in my bed. What does that tell you Usagi, what does it tell you about yourself, princess?" Rei finished whispering and nibbled on Usagi's ear. She let go of the princess all of a sudden. As though a madman in a bout of clarity, a horrified look crossed her face. She realized what she'd just told Usagi and did the only thing she could - she ran. Before Usagi could react Rei was out the door.

'What the hell did she say. Its the enemy. They're controlling her. No. I would've felt it. It felt like Rei. Only not warm like the feeling I get from her. This feeling was hot, blazing hot. As though if I stood around it long enough I would melt. When she whispered to me I felt something. What was it? Anger? No. I wasn't angry. All that she said was true. Venus hinted at Mars and Neo Queen being the ones who started the enemy movement because of their actions. What is she..I mean me...doing in the future? I betrayed Mamoru! I'm neglecting my daughter. For her. But when she held me close I felt that power drawing me to her. Oh my God! I wanted her. That minute when she whispered those horrible things to me I wanted her. So this is what lust is. I'm lusting after Hino Rei, my best friend.' Usagi stood in the middle of the rooms for what seemed like hours. Then she heard a noise and looked outside through the window. It had started raining.

* * *

Makoto's apartment 

"Mako-chan do you think you could move over a little so that I can breathe again" said a blue haired girl as she flicked the TV remote. She was stretched out on the couch with what seemed to be a large animal laying its head on her stomach. Only the animal's shape could be made out because of the blanket around her.

"Mmm...but you're such a nice bed." murmured the shape.

"Well it wont do to break this bed. Now come on, get off me." said Ami poking Makoto in the side of her stomach.

"Ah you're being aggressive today" grinned Makoto underneath the blanket.

"Lets just say 'someone' is passive in certain matters. This one girl in particular. It doesn't look like she's going to change anytime soon. So I guess I'll just have to be more forthcoming." giggled Ami

"Ami-chan...I've been reformed" said an smiling Makoto. She got off the water senshi and wrapped the blanket around the slender girl. She lifted the girl off the couch and started walking toward her room.

"Makoto" whispered Ami. Her skin shivered with delight as the girl carried her into the bedroom. Makoto lay Ami down on the bed.

She whispered, "I want...I need to..I love you Ami-chan"

Ami shook her head and smiled. The other senshi was so confident in life and yet when it came to love she reverted to a sniveling child. "Makoto, I love you too. I need to make love to you, here, right now, no holds barred. I need to have you - all of you." She took the taller girl in her arms and kissed her forehead. "I have to know if you're ready for this. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I know you've had some bad expe-" Ami was silenced by a kiss from a teary Makoto.

"Is that confirmation enough?" asked Makoto.

And they made love. And it was slow and it was beautiful. The lovers fell asleep as dawn approached and the moon faded away into nothingness.

* * *

Tsukiakiri Corp 

"What the hell are you doing Megumi!" thundered a woman wearing black pants, black shirt - everything was dark. Almost as though she were mourning something.

"Um...Hino-san" whimpered the girl known as Megumi who had foolishly taken the job as a fire-breathing dragon's secretary. "I was just printing next week's audit reports"

"You idiot! We don't need that now. Finish addressing the letters to the board members. Its important that they know about the changes to the schedule." Rei knit her eyebrows together and peered at the message that popped up on the younger girl's computer screen. The senshi turned crimson and looked away from Megumi. She coughed in her fist and looked up to see the girl fumbling to close the window. "Its alright. Just don't let it get in the way of work." She grinned wolfishly as an idea struck her. "By the way, I never noticed that you had 'luscious lips' " smirked Rei. Megumi looked as though she had been born with a permanent red, colouring her face.

"Its just - my boyfriend gets carried away sometimes" she croaked.

Rei let out a laugh and waved her hand, "Its OK. Just do it during lunch" With a twinkle in her eye Rei went back to her office but bit her lip as soon as she remembered who was in it. She slowed her pace and shut the door once she got inside. Neither had spoken to the other since the morning but when Rei got ready to go to work Usagi silently followed her, adamant not to let the buddy-system down. She knew she couldn't persuade the miko from staying home so she went along. Rei sat on one of the leather couches in the room. Usagi was swiveling on her chair behind the desk.

"I see Megumi's made her place here" said Usagi nonchalantly while the world spun. "You two seem to be getting along 'really' well" Rei flinched and looked away.

Deciding to break the ice and change the topic Rei spoke, "How's the manga coming along?" Usagi looked up and stopped twirling the chair. She paused a while before her vision was normal again and looked at Rei.

"The sketches I showed you last time...I tore them up" said Usagi.

The silence that stretched between them was neither cozy nor comfortable like the ones they used to share. Unable to hold back any longer Usagi blurted,

"Whats happening Rei? To you? To us? Everything's complicated now. I feel jealous towards any woman... any man ... thing that touches you. I feel...I feel as though you're pulling me into this place that even you don't want to be in. Why are you doing this?" she pleaded with Rei for an answer.

"Because I don't want to fall in love with you" whispered Rei. "Its the one thing I'm truly afraid of. I never knew fear till I met you. Then I began to feel afraid. Fear for your safety, fear for your well-being, fear of the power you hold over me. I hate being afraid Usagi, of anything, even you. I can't go on feeling powerless, it'll kill me. You'll kill me. I cant be in the same room with you and not touch you anymore. Even now, as I sit here, I want to feel your skin. I want to touch your hair. I want to do so many things. So many things that I'd never forgive myself for."

Usagi walked over to Rei and placed the dark-haired girls hand under her shirt and on her stomach. Rei pulled her hand back in an automatic reflex. She looked up at Usagi - bewildered. Usagi took her hand again and repeated the gesture. She kneeled down and tangled Rei's other hand into her hair. "You think you're the only one who's been thinking that way Rei? I keep beating myself up over the fact that when I touch you I want to keep touching you. It feels good to touch you. I don't know about love but I do know that I want you." She traced Rei's jaw with her finger. "I've always wanted to touch you, posses you. I have dreams about you, you know." She let her hand move to the senshi's throat. "You're beautiful" she whispered. Rei closed her eyes and leaned into the hypnotic touch. Usagi pushed her back on the couch and began to unbutton her shirt.

"Usa...we can't..." Rei moaned as Usagi's hand brushed the underside of her breast. "Not...here. People..."

"Shh...I'm going to have you right now even if the entire building were to hear us. You've been driving me crazy...its only fair I do the same" the moon princess smirked as she finally removed the last vestige of clothing from the miko who lay with her eyes closed and lips slightly parted.

And then they had sex. And it was hurried and it was rough. The women fell asleep with exhaustion as twilight approached but the moon never emerged through the clouds - there was no moon.

* * *

aaah chp7 is finally finished. Symbolism yay. This one was particularly angsty. hmm I just noticed that nothing happy has happened in my fic. I think I need to go re-evaluate my life 


	8. Do you believe in Fairytales?

Finally I get back on track with the story. The last two rather distracted chapters were solely a product of a sugar high author's imagination. I promise I will never let them be that happy ever again. Also, I've sadly neglected our fearless villians and fellow senshi. From hence on the story will be a little war-centered but squeamish people can still read.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Do you believe in Fairytales?

Usagi snuggled into the warmth that seemed to be coming from underneath her. As she slowly shrugged off the last remnants of sleep she opened her eyes to see what her heat generator was. She smiled at seeing the tousled dark hair blanketing most of her body as well as that of an exhausted miko. Even in her sleep, sensing that she was being watched, the woman shifted slightly allowing her face to come into view. It had been 24 hours since that evening at the office. Hours where neither had gone out or bothered calling their friends. A day of sheer bliss. Usagi, not one for much retrospect, began to play with the mass of hair hiding Rei. Finally, unable to ignore the woman tickling her with her own hair, Rei lazily opened an eye.

"Usa" she said drowsily, "go back to sleep. We haven't had decent sleep since yesterday. I cant go anymore." Usagi giggled at the groan that Rei voiced when she ran her fingers along the fire senshi's stomach.

"What was that you were saying?" asked the princess with an innocent expression which would sell if only her blue eyes weren't twinkling with devilish pleasure. "C'mon we have to get up. I'm hungry. You have to feed me. You realize I haven't eaten anything since...well at least not anything that was on a plate." said Usagi, earning a smack on the arm from Rei. Usagi then managed to drag the sleepy woman out of bed and into the kitchen.

"Usa, you do realize that I'm stark naked don't you?"

"Hmm...I barely noticed." said Usagi, distracted by the swaying hips of the woman walking ahead of her. She immediately felt the urge to divest herself of Rei's oversized sleeping shirt but thought better of it when her stomach insisted on getting attention. Usagi watched Rei put on the robe lying on a chair and tried very hard not to think of what was underneath it. If this kept going on she'd starve.

"Hello? You in there?" said Rei tapping Usagi's forehead. She had apparently not heard a word of what Rei had said in the past five minutes. Rei muttered something along the lines of "sure...not distracted at all" Then she went about making pancakes to feed the giant never-ending pit that was Usagi's stomach. She worked and Usagi watched. She cooked and Usagi ate. She did the dishes and Usagi watched. Finally, unable to withstand the scrutiny, Rei asked the inevitable question.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Yes Rei. There are two beautiful eyes, a very regal nose and a decadent mouth."

"Is that why you're staring at me?"

"Oh no. I was merely thinking of how you use that decadent mouth"

Rei turned a red deeper than that of her robe. She almost dropped a plate but managed to save it in time. She cleared her throat a couple of times before speaking.

"You really are shameless Usa"

"Me? I was simply talking of how you talked the old stooges at the company into doing risky business" Usagi stretched the last two words into a drawl that made the sentence seem quite inappropriate for drawing room conversation. Rei finished her dishes without breaking anything thanks to senshi training. Now all she wanted to do was get back under the covers and do what they'd spent the last few hours doing. However, she knew they had to talk. She didn't want to but Usagi's nature wouldn't let her have a casual affair. She wasn't that type. It was all or nothing for her. 'Which is why I love her. No. I can't think like that now. This is just something we both needed to get out of our systems. Now things can go back to normal. Whatever normal is.'

"Rei, we need to talk" Rei almost groaned at the predictability of the situation. She checked herself quickly and managed to give a grave expression. "We need to talk but I'd rather we didn't" Rei almost fell of from her perch at the counter. Was this the same Usagi she knew? Or had some alien being replaced the normal "we need to talk" Usagi. "And don't worry I haven't been brainwashed or anything. I just don't want the real world intruding on us right now. I want you all to myself. I know we have difficulties we need to overcome but for now can we just pretend? Can we pretend that I'm not the princess and you are not my senshi? Can we pretend that my daughter might not be fading at this very moment? Can we pretend that we're just two very ordinary women who are having a very ordinary relationship?" Rei's eyes softened with understanding. Usagi's burden had been hers to share even before they became lovers. She did what she always did when the burden was too heavy for the princess. She enveloped Usagi in her arms and murmured soothing words into her ear. The gesture had been overly intimate even outside the bedroom but she'd done it before. In front of the others even and they had taken it as a matter of course. Only Michiru had given her a puzzled look before turning her attention back to the untethered Haruka.

"Lets pretend Usa. Do lets. I really do want to pretend"

* * *

Minako's place

Crash! Setsuna looked down at the pieces of the cup that had just slipped out of her hand. She had been sipping tea, quite calmly, when the vision hit her. Minako was immediately by her side.

"What is it Setsuna?" said Minako is a tight voice, not bothering to conceal her anxiety.

"Setsuna?" asked the bewildered older woman. Minako's cheeks tinged with the beginnings of a blush but she quickly recovered. "Setsuna-san what is it?"

"Something huge just passed by the timeline. It didn't disturb it but it passed by nonetheless. Things don't just pass by without causing damage to themselves or the timeline" said Setsuna knitting her eyebrows. "Also Pluto and Venus are no longer here."

"You mean they went back? Without telling us?"

"No. They're still in this time. They're just not in Japan. They're in-" she closed her eyes for a moment and replied, "a place I cannot discern. It was most likely an emergency. Whatever it is we have to be on alert. Now more than ever." Here the older woman hesitated. She felt a little foolish for the earlier correction of her name. Minako and she had discussed this. They were taking things slow. However Minako had told her to be more forthcoming with her thoughts. "I'm worried" That was as forthcoming as the guardian of time could be. Realizing this Minako smiled. She wove her hand through the senshi's hand and grasped it.

"I'm worried too. You were right, about Rei-chan and Usagi. I can't believe she was callous enough to forget her own daughter. Perhaps its the enemy" said Minako playing with the ring on Setsuna's little finger.

"It wasn't. You know it, I know it, even Hino-san knows it. She did this of her own free will. I'm afraid she'll regret it." said Setsuna shaking her head.

"You're right about that too aren't you? I noticed yesterday. It was a new moon"

* * *

Thessaloniki, Greece

The figure of a woman was highlighted by the lights reflecting off the water into which she was peering intently. She drew the collar of her coat more tightly around her. It was getting chilly. Taking another drag from her cigarette she looked out to the harbour watching the last of the ships dock. It was late and people were hurrying home. Hearing a movement behind her she looked up to see the face of her disgruntled companion.

"You're here." frowned Pluto. "I've been looking all over. Please don't do that in my presence."  
Venus hurriedly stubbed her cigarette using the railing as an ashtray and the sea a trash can. "Good. Now, I've managed to locate their base. Its unoccupied right now but heavily guarded. I guess they didn't count on us coming here from the future. I thought Sierra knew better than that"

"Perhaps she does" murmured Venus the continued more audibly "maybe its a trap"

"We'll just have to find out then"

The city lights illuminated the place and no one seemed to notice the clear sky.

* * *

Crystal Tokyo - Outskirts of Jupiter

The screams resounded through the plains and people scampered towards safety shelters but never quite made it. Three days ago a massive force had hit the largest planet in the solar system. The legend of the Epouser was coming to life. The thousands fortunate enough to be cramped in an overcrowded shelter cowered with fear. An infant cried but no one heeded it. A young boy lay restless in his grandmother's lap.

"Gradmama? What's happening? Is Jupiter going to die?" His questions caused a ripple of fear to pass through the room.

"Now Now son don't be silly. Our senshi haven't let us down before."

A young woman looked out the window and voiced her thoughts , "What in the world is going on? What the hell is that?" A few people who were close by looked and gasped.

"Its true! The legends are true! 'the moon shall be cast out and another era will begin' That's what the legend said. Neo-Queen will die. We'll all die!" panicked a local merchant. He was balding heavily and had no possesions on his person. A young man lounged near the exit and let out an irritated sigh.

"Foolish man. Nothing will happen. Pluto-sama and Venus-sama will nip this in the bud. Besides, who believes in such nonsensical old legends anyway" The young boy who had remained quiet like he had been taught to be after the elders had begun to speak but couldn't contain himself and blurted,

"What is the legend grandma?"

Most people had heard the legend and groaned at the inevitable long discourse that always followed the question. The legend, according to ancient writings, went something like this:

There will be a time of greatness and peace. The ruler of the kingdom shall be  
wise, noble, and kind. The people shall be happy and the society shall flourish.  
Then the Ikhtari shall occur. The moon shall be cast out and another era will begin  
The screams of the dead shall be heard over the land.  
The ones who were wronged shall demand to be righted. The dead will live and the  
living shall die. They shall be called - Epousers. The ones who will destroy utopia.  
The ruler shall see the rise and fall of the kingdom standing helpless at a distance.  
They are to be blamed. The one who turned the leader to the darkness. The one who  
strayed from the path of duty. The one who will betray an entire world.  
Death will be a solace.

* * *

Crystal Tokyo - Royal Senshi Headquarters

A woman sat typing away at the nine screens in front of her. She brushed a few blue hair out of her eyes and looked at the data collected. Tapping a device on her wrist she began to speak,

"Mercury to all standing units. Respond." After making sure most all units had switched their communication on she continued,

"We have new information. The attack on Jupiter is a diversion. No more units to sortie to Jupiter. I repeat. No more units should be dispatched to Jupiter." The command was accepted as soon as the woman issued the coding in the language commonly used by Mercury and Jupiter. Moving from her seat, the woman stretched her arms over her head. Her eyes had circles underneath them and around the room lay coffee cups at various stages of heat. Picking one up she sipped it. Tapping her wrist device again she voiced a long coding sequence in the language of the Moon. After a few seconds she began to speak,

"Mercury to Jupiter. Respond."

A groggy voice responded, "Jupiter here"

"Mako!" said the voice in relief. "I thought one of your generals would answer the communication again. It was very embarrassing last time." Mercury felt a certain amount of comfort hearing the laughter bubbling on the other side.

"Well Ami-chan, he still thinks you're 'waiting in nothing but lace' for him" said Jupiter in a laughing voice. "Jokes aside, the last dispatch said no more forces to be given here. What's going on?"

"I've been trying to get in touch with you for the past hour to tell you that its a ruse. They're trying to deflect our main troops over to Jupiter so that the inner planets are left vulnerable. The best thing to do right now would be to keep the forces close to home."

"Hm...I share your opinion. There was something wrong with the attack from the start. I'll hold off troops until absolutely necessary. So far all its been is a few hundred youma. Have you got any information on them yet?"

"As a matter of fact I have. They're made of a phosphoric base but-" realizing that she wouldn't get anywhere by blurting technical detail she summarized the mammoth facts in her head and said, "They're a good match for the senshi. I'd say about 1 of us to a thousand of them. For a youma its pretty good. We're not the girls we were anymore. We can handle double that in a tight spot I suppose."

"Yes I suppose we could but I have a bad feeling about this. Dammit I shouldn't even be here!" replied Jupiter. She was tired and sleepy. Going without food for three days had made her cranky and she had snapped at people all day. It didn't help that she was cooped up in a tent charting attacks instead of being out there fighting with her men.

"Mako, be patient. Its not good to rush into fights. Don't cause yourself more harm. Be safe. For me. For the baby." Mercury whispered the last sentence so that Jupiter had to strain to hear her but hear her she did. Immediately shameful of her actions Jupiter sought to make amends.

"I promise Ami-chan, I won't do anything stupid. I can't just think about myself anymore. I have to think of the baby too. I promise you when I come home, this time we'll take a vacation. A real one. This might sound crazy but I don't care about what happens to your practice or our hotel. The dojo could burn to the ground for all I care. Once, once in so many years all I want is to be with you. To be a family without having to rush off to some meeting or other."

Jupiter paused to take a breather and waited for Mercury's response. The line was silent for a few seconds and then the doctor's voice came through, hoarse and heavy, "I want that too Mako. Very much so. I miss the old days when we could go out on a date or simply watch a movie and eat popcorn. I miss being together. I want our baby to know us as we were before, madly in love and not as we are now, two women who, before going to bed, think of nothing but what task was left unfinished in the day. I really want the baby to know-"

The line cackled and no voice could be heard through it. Jupiter looked outside lifting the flap of the tent. A storm had hit the plains cutting communications effectively.

* * *

A figure sat by a fountain, bathed in the moonlight. She seemed to be humming a tune that appeased her. Running her hand along the edge of the fountain, she suddenly dipped her finger in the water. The motion of her hand caused the reflection of the moon in the water to disperse in a thousand ripples. 


	9. Sentimental Reasons

Chp 9 - Sentimental Reasons

Manga: Chidaruma Tenshi (Angel covered in blood) by Tsukino Usagi

Excerpt:

I wonder why I started loving you. There were others to choose from.

a girl is lying on her bed, her room seems typical with posters hanging on the walls>

Was it because I was lonely? Because I needed something?

She sits up and looks out the window>

I should have died that day in the ocean.

She clasps a bottle in her hand marked "For restlessness">

But I couldn't let myself die. I was afraid, so very afraid. I was scared of dying. If it weren't for you I'd be stronger. If it weren't for you I'd have lived a happy life. If it weren't for you I would be alive tomorrow.

She lies down and a single tear makes its way down her cheek. She closes her eyes.>

* * *

"RUN" screamed Chibiusa. She was running down the road as trees and streetlights passed by in a blur. She could hear Hotaru a few steps behind her, occasionally attacking to keep them from being caught. Her brain raced with ideas. What should they do? They couldn't run forever. Hotaru wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. 'I have to think fast. I can't let anything happen to her. She can faint with a little overexertion. This could kill her.' Panting, Chibiusa slowed down as an idea came to her. 

"Usagi! What are you doing? Run." screamed Hotaru pushing the smaller girl along.

"Wait. I have an idea. How far can you run without killing yourself?" asked Chibiusa with a grin on her face. It wouldn't do to think of the risk she was taking.

"Another ten minutes at this speed" replied Hotaru, her muscles already aching.

"I'll give you five. Double your speed. Run towards the Hikawa Jinja. Don't ask questions. Just do it." Nodding an affirmative, Hotaru took off in the opposite direction towards the shrine. 'She's safe' thought Chibiusa as she found that her plan worked and the youma had all followed her. Now she just had to defeat them somehow. Five minutes later she came to a dead end on the street. Turning around she faced what looked like seven youma but one could never tell with their misshapen figures. Three of them immediately attacked her. Going on the defensive, she warded off most of the attacks thrown her way but one of them got a solid shot at her. 'I can't win. I'm not strong enough. I want to be stronger' Her eyes flared and she attacked two of the youma, severing limbs and leaving them immobile. 'I have to become stronger. To protect someone you need strength. I have someone to protect. Now I need the courage to do it' She managed to kill another youma but was badly injured by then. She was sure she had broken a rib and her left arm had been twisted till she couldn't use it anymore. Just then the four remaining youma gathered around her. 'I'm dead' But as fate would have it, that wasn't the case. A blaze shot through two of the youma, killing instantly.

"Keeping out of trouble?" asked a woman in a red sailor fuku. The only thing brighter than the flames around the youma were the flames reflected in the miko's eyes.

"Rei-san!" said a surprised Chibiusa, whirling around. Rei fried the remaining two youma with relative ease.

"Wait. You're not Rei-san." said Chibiusa, her eyes widening as a realization hit her. Rei was good but she wasn't this good. "You're Mars!" The woman put her fingers on her lips indicating a need for secrecy. "What are you doing here?" positively hissed the pink-haired girl. She knew there would never be a good reason for one of the inners to leave the Queen in battle.

"Chibiusa-chan you must not let anyone know I'm here. Is that clear? I'm here on a mission but the timeline must not be disturbed at any cost. Do you understand me? Only you and I must know. Not even Setsuna-san. I countered her security measures for the time gate. Its vital that no one know I'm here." Chibiusa stared at the woman in front of her. Mars. She was so unlike Rei-san and yet they were alike. The life spent in Crystal Tokyo had been good to Mars. Her aging had stopped a long time ago but her mind developed while her body stopped. Experience through sheer brutality had made the fire in her eyes a clear and icy blue. When Rei was in battle her emotions controlled her actions. When Mars was in battle, serenity controlled her actions. Her movements calm and precise almost as though she were dancing. Chibiusa knew she should hate this version of the miko. She knew what was going on between Mars and the Queen. The fire bird had always held a huge piece of the Queen's heart and now she possessed even the little corner saved for her daughter. Yes. She should hate this woman.

"I don't take orders from you Mars." said the future queen with as much chill in her voice as she could command. "You're a senshi and I'm the princess. I'm the one who commands you not the other way around." Mars' eyes glittered with something akin to amusement.

"Alright Your Highness. Could you command me to inform you of the fact that if anyone were to find out I'm here, the enemy would have an advantage and destroy Crystal Tokyo quicker than you can say 'I'm sorry'. Besides, Chibiusa-chan" she said purposefully ignoring the title of Small Lady, "I will never, not now, not ever, be under your command. I am loyal to The Neo-Queen Serenity and that is all. You are her daughter and as such I respect and cherish your happiness and safety but never mistake my respect for obedience. I might love your little soul but I will never bear its weight on my shoulders." With that said she smiled and ruffled Chibiusa's hair.

"Ow don't do that Mars" whined the young woman as she struggled to straighten her odangos. As soon as she tried to stand up, she collapsed on the concrete. "I don't think I can move" she said a little tearfully, embarrassed to be seen at her weakest against whom she had to fight for her mother's love. Mars only smiled and picked up the shorter girl in her arms.

"Come. Lets go to the jinja. Saturn, I mean, Hotaru-san is waiting there. I crossed her path while coming your way and she was in a spot of trouble with some stray youma but she got away alright. She told me which way you went and so I found you. She thought I was Rei" giggled the woman as they passed by a couple who looked at them strangely. They had already detransformed but Chibiusa's tattered clothing was apparent. Mars was dressed in black clothes that were concealed by her coat but something gleamed around her neck. Chibiusa faked weakness as she leaned closer to see what a senshi of mars would wear to battle no matter how impractical. It had to be something important. Suddenly she noticed that they were slowing down. Chibiusa quickly looked up to see Mars looking at her with a smile.

"Chibiusa-chan, we're here" she said softly and firmed her grip on the young woman. 'She is Usagi's daughter. A painful reminder of him. I could hate her so easily.' She eased the young woman onto the floor and stood back up. The pale street lamp reflected the outline of her profile. Her nose somehow looked more regal than that of Rei even though they looked identical.

'I guess its all in the attitude' thought Chibiusa as they entered Rei's former room as quietly as possible with a limping eighteen year old. Hotaru was there, pacing the room anxiously. When she saw the pink-haired girl her eyes lit up and she crossed the room to fling her arms around the other girl.

"Usa" she said hoarsely, "I'm glad you're ok". Mars flinched noticeably. The memories in her old room were stronger than outside it. Hearing Hotaru whisper "Usa" only reminded her as to why she was here. It was the only reason she ever did anything. Usa. She didn't like Hotaru using that term. 'No. You're Rei. Not Mars. Not a bitter woman. You're Hino Rei. A woman who still looks forward to tomorrow, who wakes up everyday and smiles because she looks forward to the future. You're Rei. Rei loves Usagi. Rei wouldn't be cold to Hotaru or Chibiusa. It wouldn't do to tip off the senshi of silence about my identity. You're Rei. For now.' Mars smiled cordially at Hotaru as she disentangled herself from the other girl.

"Hotaru-san I hope you're both alright?" asked Mars with a very convincing look of worry.

"Yes. Thank you very much" said Hotaru formally, something about Rei-san bothered her tonight, besides her choice of clothing.

"Well, I guess I'd better go now. You two stay here today. Its too late to head home and your car isn't here anyway. I'll go back and tell Usako you're both alright." Hotaru looked quizzically at Rei while Chibiusa glared at 'Rei'. "Umm...I mean Usagi, I'll go now." She turned and left the room in a flurry of black.

"What was that all about?" asked a concerned Hotaru. Receiving no answer from Chibiusa she went and sat on the bed. Her first instinct on seeing the girl safe had been to bury her face in Chibiusa's hair. Her reaction disturbed her and she wanted anything but to be spending the night with the pink-haired girl. 'What's this feeling I get around her? A strange loneliness grips my heart. It used to be ok to be alone. I'm ok being alone. It suits me just fine but when she's close to me- I've always assumed I'd be alone like setsuna-mama but now even she has someone.' Her face fell as she remembered watching Pluto and Venus in that very room a week ago.

"Hotaru-chan? You can take the bed. I'll take the floor." said Chibiusa as she bundled a pillow and blanket underneath her arm. Hotaru looked up and nodded. They both fell asleep looking at the stars through the window.

* * *

Crystal Tokyo - Neptune

"A storm within five hours was just predicted by the satellite station Prisid VI which is currently on standby in the orbit of Uranus. Winds are approximated at 1,200 km/hr so get those storm doors shut on time! All non-essential areas will be cut off from main power supply as a precautionary measure. Remember to bolt the-"

"We are sorry to interrupt this program. A special news bulletin from the Queen has arrived."

A woman with green hair faced the millions who had dropped everything to hear her. She seemed paler than her pictures in the newspapers. Her eyes, however, held the same depth that made the ruler of Uranus fall in love with her.

"There has been an attack on Neshrel city and as we speak troops have been dispatched. We will have air and ground support from Uranus. Please evacuate to the designated areas behind the palace. Women and children shall be housed inside the courtyard and gardens. Under no circumstances must anyone leave the perimeter fence. Leave the fighting to those who were chosen to do it."

The screen went blank and the woman turned in her chair. She picked up the latest update of the armory and studied it intently. A figure walked up to her and handed her a steaming liquid in a cup. "Thank you." she said without raising her head.

"Michiru" whispered the blonde figure coming around and hugging her. "Don't worry. It'll be alright. I've sent back-up already. I'll be leaving shortly to give the customary sending off speech."

They didn't speak for a moment while both studied the charts in front of them. Suddenly Neptune sprang out of her chair and moved to a device that looked like it belonged in the junkyard and not in the private office of the Queen of Neptune. "Ruka, remember this?"

"Sure I remember it. We used it to communicate when I had to live on Uranus and you on Neptune. It took forever to delegate a system to keep us together without that beastly device. Why in the world do you still have that thing? Technology has advanced and now we can be anywhere and control affairs of the state."

"Sentimental reasons" said Neptune a little crossly. Uranus chuckled in the dim lights and moved toward the machine.

"So what's the plan?"

"Plan? What in the world are you talking about Haruka?" asked Neptune with an innocent smile. "You certainly don't think I plan on using this to send out a pulse and trick the enemy into thinking we're on Uranus do you? I would never think of such a thing!" She smiled and inputted her password in the machine which made a giant whirring noise and set to work. Uranus got to work tapping her communication array and concentrating all troops at the rendezvous point. The final preparations would take at least an hour. Before leaving to take charge of their various responsibilities, Uranus leaned down to kiss the green-haired mermaid.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Please don't die."

"I won't"

* * *

Crystal Tokyo - The Royal Palace 

"Where the hell is she?" asked the very pissed off ruler of the moon. "What kind of security measures do you keep! I had guards posted, units assembled, the works! You couldn't keep one woman from harm what will you do as a General protecting my people." She leaned forward on her throne and tapped the arm of her chair impatiently. The man before her had his head bowed and made no move to answer. 'No choice. She's shut him up good. Damn her.' "At least tell me if she's safe Kaizo" pleaded the blonde whose hair had escaped her usual hairstyle and lay open around her shoulders.

"Her highness is safe. She left of her own will, my queen. I was ordered to keep the information of Her highnesses' departure from you. She thought" he hesitated but decided to tell the whole truth, "she thought you would interfere" He rose and left when Serenity waved her hand in a gesture of dismissal.

'Interfere. That's right. That's exactly what I will do. If I can find her that is.' Serenity rose and paced the length of the carpet surrounding the throne area. She glanced over at the empty seat beside her. Endymion. He had left for Earth that morning. He always seemed to be going there nowadays. Who could blame him. She wasn't exactly being the picture perfect wife either. She was too busy thinking of Mars or being with her. Now she was paying. The entire solar system might die because of her, because of what she'd done. 'I've been so foolish. Love. I thought it would conquer the universe. Now it just might destroy it. I wonder what Mars is thinking right now. What will she do? She's definitely gone back to the past to try to fix this. She's just as foolish as I am. This can't be fixed. It can't be fixed any more than she can deny being a senshi. It's our way. My destiny and hers. She might deny it saying that we make our own destiny but we know. We both know. In the end, she will succumb to it'

* * *

Thessaly, Greece

Sierra ran her hand along the scar running down Pluto's thigh. She smiled as she saw Pluto cringe and unconsiously move towards the battered figure chained to the wall. Medea was furiously typing away onto a device suspended in mid-air. The screen blinked and she relaxed back into her chair. Looking at the other occupants of the room she rose and stretched. She moved to give the injured woman on the wall some water but was quickly intercepted by Sierra.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Medea coldly. If there was one thing she hated more than Martian slugs it would be Sierra. The woman annoyed her but was essential to the plan. Despite her immaturity she held the power of time that they needed. They didn't like each other but when you have a common enemy, you can even work with the devil.

"She doesn't get any water."

"Don't be stupid Sierra. We have to keep her alive. If any of them die the Neo-bitch will know. We cannot afford to have her mess this up. She's screwed up a lot of things already." said Medea grimacing as she remembered seeing Mars and Serenity kiss in the moonlight. It had broken her heart. What she remembered most was running as tears blinded her vision. She'd given up everything to be with Mars. Her family, her home - everything. Now there was nothing to live for, nothing to die for.

"You know, I think you've taken a liking to the Goddess of love" smirked Sierra as she watched Medea gaze at a spot close to Venus' head. "You can have her, she only annoys me"

"Shut up and get back to work. I'll give her some water and don't go near Pluto again. You're making me nauseous" snapped Mars' epouser. Sierra sulked away to another room where she gossiped with one of the youma in human form. Medea finished giving water to an unknowing Venus and returned to her desk. She thought of speaking to Pluto but the woman had just passed out. She resumed her work. Every so often she tugged at the collar of her shirt. It had a tiny emblem on the collar which seemed to irritate her. Meanwhile, Pluto drifted in and out of consciousness constantly. Once she looked at the collar and thought she saw the emblem. However, later she would chalk it up to hallucination. The emblem with an angel sewn in pure white with blood-spotted feathers was no longer used.


	10. The Blood of Angels

Chp 10 - The Blood of Angels

Heavy breathing. Who is breathing so noisily. Its me. I'm choking on air. Where am I? What is this place? Who are you?

"Here little one, drink this" said the old man with wrinkled skin across his forehead. He had hunched down and offered the ragged girl a bowl of water.

"This place...its familiar."

"Of course it is. You were born here."

"Yes, I remember. This is home" she said dizzily as she finished drinking the water which poured down her shirt more than it did down her throat. The room was spinning and made her feel like she was on a never ending roller coaster. She hated those. She looked around the sparsely furnished room. All she could remember was being attacked from behind and waking up here. A figure in the corner of the room caught her eye. A child wrapped in a blanket was huddled in the corner behind some sacks of grain. She made a move to get up and hissed as the pain shot through her. Her assailant had been strong and seemed to know that she favoured her left side. Unable to move, she motioned to the old man to bring the child closer. The wrinkled fool reminded her of her grandfather, the only difference being that this one seemed to be at her beck and call. He nodded and half-carried half dragged the dirty child up to her feet. The little girl looked at her with large teary eyes. They were a startling gray, not murky or clear but ethereal in appearance nonetheless. The child wore a look of detachment, almost aloofness to her surroundings.

"Little girl, what are you doing in this place? Did these people do something to you? You can tell me. I won't hurt you" said the dark haired woman smiling as she remembered being a child afraid of strangers once.

"You're the one" said the girl in a clear voice. Rei pulled back, startled. "The prophecy shall live. You're going to make it come true. I'm so happy" The girl's face lit up and she smiled. "I knew you'd come one day. I knew the legends were true. Even when no one believed, I trusted you"

"What are you saying?" asked Rei sharply.

"The one who will betray an entire world. The soul that has fallen from grace shall bring the end of eternity. The one whose hands shall be stained with the blood of angels."

"Look little girl you're not making any sense. Now you tell me what this is all about or I swear to God I'll give you a sound thrashing" snapped Rei, terrified yet angry. She had grabbed the girl's shoulders and had been shaking her. Suddenly, Rei's hands passed through something like sand. The girl disappeared all of a sudden leaving behind a heap of dust. Rei stooped lower and put her fingers into the small pile. She brought them to her nose and sniffed.

"Ashes" she whispered hoarsely before passing out. The old man turned around, hands shaking.

"The dead will live and the living shall die" he quoted. "Its becoming real, all of it"

* * *

Jupiter tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the communication from Mercury to come through. All messages were being sent personally to avoid tampering of information. The attack against Jupiter had been nipped in the bud thanks to Mercury's sound wave that deafened all the youma's within striking range. Now they only had to secure the perimeter and the rest was up to the others. The wind picked up and a second later a figure stood in the docking area.

"Am..I mean Mercury" corrected Jupiter on noticing that she still had three officers accompanying her. "What are you doing here?"

"Delivering a message of course" smiled the blue haired woman while hugging the taller form that remained gaping at her. "Perhaps we should discuss it somewhere more appropriate"

"Of course. Lt. Plask please inform the registry that the messenger has arrived. Gyuon report to General Han, he needs as many people as he can bully for guard duty. Halia organize a search-and- destroy for any neighbouring enemy lookouts. Dismissed" commanded Jupiter as she led Mercury into her quarters and shut the door firmly behind them. She sat on her bed and looked up at Mercury, "Care to explain yourself?"

"Neptune was attacked. They succeeded in destroying them but Neptune's brother is nowhere to be found. Last known position was in the orbit of Uranus. He was manning the false signal that they sent out. Basically he was making sure the enemy got it. The station blew up shortly after Uranian army took control of the enemy troops. No one knows what happened to him. Michiru is devastated."

"This is horrible. However you could have told me this in a personal communication, you didn't have to come all the way here. I mean, with the baby and all"

"I missed you"

"Oh"

"You worry about the baby more than you do about me" said Mercury pouting slightly. Jupiter's eyes grew gentle and she looked at the other woman's slightly swollen belly.

"I do but so do you. I guess we're a couple of old fools"

"But its glorious to be a fool when I'm with you"

"Same here. I can be as much of an idiot I want and you let me off with only a night on the couch. Now, what are you here for besides proving the well-known fact that we're both fools?"

"Ah, the ever observant Makoto. Yes, I'm here to bully you into coming home. Don't give me any of the 'I have to guard the perimeter' nonsense. I've countered it already. Ojus, my resident genius and prodigy has made sure nothing can get past the perimeter without being blown to smithereens first. He's very good at what he does you know."

"Should I be jealous?" asked makoto smiling, knowing Mercury would have her way, as she always did.

"No, you should come home." whispered Mercury, reaching for the lights. A few seconds later the room was engulfed in darkness. Lt. Plask came by to announce that he had given the message to the registry but left as soon as he heard the sounds emanating from the room. It was going to be a long night for him.

* * *

Thessaly, Greece 

"You let them get away!" yelled Sierra as she grabbed Medea's collar. The emblem of an angel sewn in pure white with blood-spotted feathers was still visible close to Sierra's hand as she yanked the other woman closer.

"I didn't let them get away. They got past my guard. I'm sorry" apologized Medea, a little angry at herself for slipping up.

"Don't give me that. You've been sabotaging this since the beginning. I was a fool to trust to"

"You trust me because you can trust no other" said Medea grimacing. She moved from Sierra's grasp and crossed to the other side of the room. "Its no big deal. Pluto and Venus can't harm us now. We have the trump card."

"Yes we do, don't we? It's good to have her back. It almost feels like the good old days"

"Yeah...almost" whispered Medea.

* * *

Crystal Tokyo

"Pluto! Venus! What happened to you?" exclaimed as she witnessed the beaten state of her senshi.

"Neo-Queen Serenity, there is no time to explain. We must leave for Tokyo immediately. You must see Sailor Moon. It is time that the young ones learn about the past" said Pluto wincing as she felt blood drip down her thigh. Venus stood leaning most of her weight on Pluto. They had escaped through her sheer genius. Who knew that red bow would come in handy to climb out of a place that dampened senshi power.

"No Pluto. I can't. I can't do that to Ma..I mean Rei. That's one thing I have kept from her for all these centuries. You cannot expect me to change my ways now."

"Please Your highness. Do not repeat you mother's mistakes" said Pluto as she looked up into Serenity's eyes in a silent plea.

"I don't know what the big secret is but a secret kept from the one you love can never be a good thing" encouraged Venus.

"Alright. Prepare the convoys. We leave in two days. Secure the perimeter. Put all detection systems online. Spread Pluto's resonance scan at maximum so that we can get back here in time if an enemy decides to invade. All army personnel are to remain on alert. The news of the senshi's departure is to be highly classified. The King shall be recalled from his mission on Earth to hold down the fort here." commanded Serenity slipping into the role that she had played for hundreds of years. As the court adjourned to fulfill her orders, she sat on her throne and looked at and the empty red chair on one side of the room. It's velvet seat still had an indent from the last three day conference that they had held in the room. She remembered Mars, her unwashed hair, her sleep-deprived eyes, her rumpled clothes, they excited her but at that time she chalked it down to her strung nerves. Now Queen Serenity was leaving Crystal Tokyo for the first time in the history of the Moon Kingdom and all to rescue a woman who now despised her. Endymion was right - she had no common sense.

* * *

Hino Rei's apartment

"Rei?" called Usagi as she opened the door to let the soaked woman inside. She wore a cloak Usagi did not remember seeing before but she forgot about that when she saw the other woman shaking. "Rei! you'll catch your death. Get out of those clothes this minute." The figure chuckled and replied in a husky voice that was unmistakably that of Rei

"I bet that's what you say to all the girls" she said grinning. Usagi turned beet red and looked away as Mars changed into Rei's night shirt.

"Aw, are you shy Usako? You've seen me more naked than this" said Mars wrapping her arms around Usagi's back and clasping her hands at the front. She kissed the blonde's neck and whispered into her ear, "I bet you want to see me naked right now"

"Rei" croaked Usagi unable to concentrate with Mars' hand caressing her hip. "Somethig...is...wrong" she breathed and Mars' hand moved higher along her side. Rei felt different somehow but it only excited Usagi more. "Its like...you've..." she groaned unable to continue any longer. She gave up and turned around trying to look into Rei's eyes to convey her love but Mars was already busy fumbling with Usagi's clothing.

Two Hours Later :

Usagi reached to shut the alarm clock and realized that it wasn't ringing. Right. It was Saturday. Unable to sleep she stretched and leaned over to plant a kiss on Rei's forehead. The other woman was sleeping on her side , legs entwined with Usagi's. As the blonde reached for her discarded shirt near Rei's arm she noticed something shining near the woman's neck. With an infinite curiosity to know everything about Rei she slipped the necklace out of the woman's neck and opened the locket. It contained a picture of a smiling Rei with the symbol of Mars glowing on her forehead. It would have been a heartwarming photograph but on seeing it Usagi dropped it to the floor. She untangled herself from Rei and looked at her with horror. Running to the bathroom she slammed the door behind her. After securing the latch she slumped down against the door and stared at the wall in shock.

"Its Mars. In the picture. She had wings. They were covered in blood. She was smiling. She looked happy. She looked mad. That's not Rei. Its Mars. Mars has killed people. That was blood. Not from youma. That was red blood. Human blood."

Before she could think of anything else she leaned against the toilet and threw up.

* * *

aaaaah wondering what the angel bit is arnt you...well u'll see. 


	11. Apatia e Passione Apathy and Passion

The word 'Malak' roughly means angel

Chapter 11 - Apatia e Passione (Apathy and Passion)

Chambers

"Rise"

Rei opened her eyes carefully, trying to see the face of the unknown speaker. As the world focused into view she realized she was in the same room that she had fainted in. She wanted to move but her body, slumped against the wall, refused to obey her wishes. She felt heavy as though a great weight had been tied to her. Using her last reserves of strength she looked up. A handsome man with a serene face looked back at her unconcernedly.

"Rise to your feet, Malak" said the young man, his voice soothing with an almost hypnotic timbre to it.

"I can't" replied Rei sullenly. It seemed to her that the man was inferring it was somehow her fault that she was unable to move.

"One who fails without trying is one who does not know true failure"

"Why would I want to know true failure"

"Without failure, there is no success"

"Who are you and where am I?"demanded the almost hysterical girl. She looked around the room for any object she might wield as a weapon or at least an escape route. The room gave her the satisfaction of neither.

"Does it really matter where you are?" asked the man smiling indulgently.

"Yes, you see, there's someone I love." The words were out before Rei could stop them. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. 'Maybe they're finally cracking me. I'm starting to give information about the others. I can't let that happen but it's so tempting to tell this man everything. I have the strangest feeling that he will listen to me.'

"Is love so important?"

"Yes. Love is everything."

"Then why are people alone?"

"I don't know. Perhaps they haven't found the person they love."

"Perhaps they never will"

"No! That's not true! Everyone will find the one destined for them. Everyone needs someone to anchor them to this insane place" screamed Rei. A part of her was surprised at her own actions. She would be the first to agree that her temper was nowhere near calm but she never behaved out of control in battle. However, this didn't feel like an enemy interrogation at all.

"What if you find your anchor, only to realize it belongs to another boat?"

"Then you drift away"

"To the land of memories"

"Land of memories?" Rei repeated, dazed and more than a little confused, her curiosity was aroused despite her present situation.

"The place where only happiness exists. A marvelous land that holds wonders beyond which any man has ever imagined. It is a place of forgetting, a place for remembering, a place where no sadness will creep into your soul."

"It must be a wonderful place" she murmured picturing vast hills and long sweeps of fields.

"Do you wish to go there?" asked the young man, a crinkle in his forehead the only thing marring his perfection.

"No. I don't belong there" she answered firmly.

"Where do you belong?"

"By her side" she said knowing instinctively that he would know whom she was referring to and he did.

"She doesn't want you there"

"I know"

"It must be painful, living like this, watching her with someone else"

"Whoever said I was living?" She asked smiling though it never quite reached her eyes. She looked into the eyes of the stranger and said "I'm merely alive."

* * *

Present Time  
Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo

The room was hot, stuffy and overcrowded. Twelve women, all of different ages, gathered around the sacred flame, all in different stages of shock. Neo Queen Serenity was in Tokyo.

"Mother?" said Chibiusa, still too stunned to utter more than one-word sentences.

"Small Lady" said the Queen nodding, mistaking the girl's question as a curtesy.

Pluto and Venus sat on either side of their Queen, faces grave, eyes resting on the floor as was the age-old tradition of the protectors when accompanying the Queen on a mission. Usagi sat facing her future self unable to believe that she would never have wrinkles - ever. Makoto and Ami were sitting on either side of Usagi unconsciously mimicking the position of their future visitors. Hotatu sat beside Small Lady, in more shock than the girl beside her. Haruka and Michiru looked with barely veiled suspicion at the three women across from them. Setsuna and Minako sat behind Usagi, both trying to come up with a reason for this uncalled for visit. All assembled had an uncanny feeling that the meeting had something to do with the definite absence of a representative of Mars be it past, present or future.

"You are all wondering why we are here" stated the Queen.

"I have a remarkable way of understating things" commented Usagi, reverting to a familiar attitude because she was still unable to process all that was happening. That morning she had discovered that the best night of lovemaking of her life was given to her by Mars, not Rei. As if that wasn't enough to disturb her mindset for a while she had inadvertently discovered that Mars had a penchant for pulling practical jokes. She had explained to Usagi that the picture had been a joke for the Neo Queen on the day she completed her first millennia as a ruler of Crystal Tokyo. She had disappeared before Usagi could muster enough thought to question her about Rei's whereabouts.

"And perhaps you are also wondering where Rei and Mars are."said the Queen, pointedly ignoring her past self.

"Yes, we are wondering!" said Usagi exasperated.

"Mars is in our custody by order of Her Highness Neo Queen Serenity who resides over The Royal Court of Crystal Tokyo." said Venus formally, raising her eyes to look at Usagi.

"She will be detained on charges of treason for assassination attempts on the royal family. She has agreed to co-operate with us. We are here to arrest Hino Rei, her past self, who is suspected to be an accomplice in this crime" clarified Pluto. The room was silent for a few moments before Ami spoke up.

"What proof do you have of these allegations that you are making against Rei?"asked the blue haired girl coolly. She could see that Makoto was losing her restraint and it would not go over well if any one of them disrespected the Queen in any way. Attempting to kill the woman might be seen as disrespectful.

"We have reason to believe that Mars is not quite...herself. She was here on a mission to kill the heir to the throne. We do not have time to explain. You must hand over Hino Rei immediately," said Venus.

"We wouldn't even if we knew where she was" replied Makoto scathingly. She'd had enough of these people. What gave them the right to barge into their lives and demand to take over them!

"You mean she's disappeared!" Stated Venus, her eyes widening as she realized what this probably meant. "Serenity" she began but was stopped by a raised palm.

"This is the worst case scenario. If they have her then there is no way we can get her out. If they use her there is no way we can kill her even if we wanted to. If they don't use her I'll go crazy wondering what they did to her." The queen closed her eyes for a moment. A few minutes later a figure entered the room cautiously.

"Mars!"exclaimed the senshi in unison.

"I'm here to undo the past - again" she said, her eyes twinkling. It wasn't everyday that two of her favourite people in the world were present in the same room. It would be kind of hard to have Sailor Moon and Queen Serenity together all the time, not to mention terribly inconvenient to one century or the other. "Despite what those two think" she jerked her thumb towards the general direction of Pluto and Venus. "Hino Rei must not be allowed to stay with the enemy any longer than she already has."

'Would somebody mind explaining what the hell is going on here!"cried out Makoto.

"Around this period in the time stream something drastic will happen to the person you know as Rei. It is a time for change in her life. If she remains with Medea and Sierra any longer she will join what will later be known as the ku klux klan of the twenty first century. In short she will join a vigilante group known as 'The Angel Corps' and infiltrate Crystal Tokyo where she will remain undercover as a senshi for over a hundred years. However, life as the Queen's protector will give her a change of heart. She will betray her group and join the senshi."explained Mars, toying with a pillow cover that had somehow ended up on the floor close to her feet.

"The Angel Corps" repeated Ami, testing the words. "Wait a minute! You can't possibly mean-"

"Yes. She, I, will be given power that is greater than that of the senshi. The power that rightfully belongs to no being in the universe and it will eventually drive me mad."

"This power. You have it right now?"asked Haruka cautiously, gripping her henshin pen under the table a little harder.

"Relax, drop the henshin pen, if I wanted to kill you I would do it with more elegance" said Mars, risking a look at Serenity who seemed lost in her own world. "Yes, I do have it now. I might not remain myself for much longer but for now I'm in control." Her eyes darkened as her gaze fell on Usagi. The other girl shivered at the sudden chill that ran through her body.

"Are there any more questions?"asked Pluto looking around the room. "Or shall we begin to outline a plan of action?"

"What is 'The Angel Corps'" asked Chibiusa suddenly, realizing that she had never studied it at school and yet Ami somehow knew about it.

"Chibiusa-chan, its a very old organization" said Ami. "It is rumoured to have existed long before the Silver Millenium. Mercury said something about it in my dream the other night" she said blushing. As the time of Crystal Tokyo drew closer all the senshi would be visited by their other side. Ami was the first one to experience these dreams and for now she was the only one.  
"It's main goal is unknown but they have been involved in every war fought in the history of the Moon Kingdom. They train special units with the sole purpose of killing the heir to the throne. They never attack in large groups and therefore have not been a great threat to the kindom, until now that is."

"Now we're at war with them. What we thought was a secluded attack by two Epousers turned out to be a calculated move by the Corps. While our main army was deflecting their attacks the Corps attempted to kill King Endymion. He escaped with minor injuries" said Mars. It was obvious she didn't want him to escape at all. "I was here on a reconnaisance mission before the three stooges here decided I must have turned traitor."

"There is still no proof of where your loyalties lie" said the Queen quietly.

"Your daughter is alive. I'd say that was proof enough" sais Mars, her legendary anger flaring for a moment but reverting back to a steady chill almost instantaneously. "Stop trying to get a rise out of me Usa. It won't work anymore"

"I think I liked you better when you broke every mirror at my chambers in a fit"

"No, you just liked the melodrama"

"Perhaps what I liked was the passion"

* * *


	12. I Forgive You

Chapter 12 - I Forgive You  
  
"Rei!" screamed Makoto as the girl slipped from her arms and fell to the floor. The inners had finally managed to locate Sierra and Medea's base by a new algorithm that Ami used. Just as they had defeated the last of the youma the entire building began to collapse on itself. It took another five minutes to find Rei and dig her out from under the debris. She was either dead or unconscious. No one had checked to see which. Now they were trying desperately to get out of the blast range of the building. Two figures were standing atop they building, unmoving.   
  
"I guess this is the end for us" said Sierra calmly as she enjoyed the view of the ocean.   
  
"You don't have to stay here. Go" argued Medea, her plea falling to deaf ears. Once Sierra put her mind to something it was impossible to make her rethink her decision. It was what made her foolish and weak. "Don't try to be a martyr Sierra. It doesn't suit our kind"   
  
Sierra ignored the other woman's useless attempts at trying to anger her into leaving. They'd known each other for too long and knew every trick the other might use. "Don't get your panties in a bunch Med. I'm not doing this for you. You're not the one I was in love with, remember?"  
  
"Oh how could I forget all the nights I had to hear you pine for the monosyllabic Pluto. Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Same reason you are"  
  
The foundation of the building gave way and sent the two women plunging to the center of the building and burying them under slabs of concrete.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey! Wake up!" said Mars irritably while lightly slapping Rei's face. As soon as the senshi had returned from their little rescue mission they practically threw the girl at her. Apparently Usagi wanted nothing to do with a comatose Rei. "You either wake up or I'm telling these people about the time you"  
  
"Don't you even dare" croaked Rei. She sat up with the help of Minako who had a painful looking wound through which gallons of blood seemed to be flowing out. "Minako-chan shouldn't you get that taken care of?" asked Rei starting to regain some of her sensory movements. Opening her eyes completely she saw herself looking back at her, only it wasn't her. It was someone else. It had to be. The aura was all wrong.  
  
"It's me Rei" said Mars softly, stroking Rei's cheek as though she were but a child. Rei's eyes widened as she realized who this woman was. She opened her mouth to speak. "Shh. You don't have to say a word. I know you can't explain what happened over there even if you try to"   
  
"Rei?" said Usagi as she edged closer, her worry overtaking her loathing for Mars. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" She came closer and unconsciously signaled Mars to move out of the way. She leaned down as close to Rei as she could without the others suspecting something. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"Who's been taking care of the office while I've been gone?" asked Rei. It wasn't what she wanted to say.   
  
"I told your secretary that you were in an accident. She said she'll take care of everything till you return" said Ami quietly from the other side of the room. She had not blinked since Mars had arrived. Watching her had been Ami's sole purpose for staying behind instead of going with the others. That and the fact that Venus had pulled her aside before going back to the future and warned her to beware of their guest.   
  
"She needs to rest" said Mars looking at Makoto who was leaning against the window.   
  
"I'll put her in bed" acquiesced Makoto and lifted the other girl up and into her bed. "Careful not to roll over Rei. You have some injuries on your sides" When no reply was forthcoming she looked up to see Rei fast asleep. The girl must have been exhausted after all that. "Now what?"  
  
"Now you all go home. I'll take care of her" said Mars. She had looked nowhere except at Rei since Mako moved her to the bed. "Don't worry. Do you really think I'd harm myself if I were evil?"   
  
Venus fiddled with the bandage on her leg that she'd just finished wrapping. "But you're not evil. You're crazy"  
  
"Not yet" snapped Mars. "If I were to lose control the first thing I would do would be to go after Usagi or Chibiusa not my freaking past self"  
  
"I think you'd go after Rei" said Ami quietly. "After all, she's the reason you are what you are"  
  
"Tsk tsk Ami. Here I was under the impression that you had a Mercurian brain for logic. She is me. I *am* her. Killing her would be suicide and I've never been a fan of that and you know it"  
  
"People change" said Makoto from the foot of Rei's bed.  
  
"Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Mina" said Usagi glancing at each of the senshi as she spoke their names "you all should go and get cleaned up. I'll stay here with Rei"  
  
"But Usagi, Neo Queen told us-" began Venus only to be cut off by Usagi.  
  
"Decide who you follow, Sailor Moon or Queen Serenity"  
  
The three senshi looked at each other and silently left the shrine.  
________________________________________________________  
  
2 hours later  
  
Usagi cleared her throat as she fidgeted some more on Rei's bed. She was sitting with her back to the wall leaning against it. For two hours she had tried to think of a way to start a conversation with Mars and failed. The other woman seemed to be amused.   
  
"Why don't you just spit it out Usa" said Mars smirking as Usagi almost fell off the bed with surprise.   
  
"Umm..why did you do it. Make love to me I mean"  
  
Mars' grin turned lecherous as her eyes traveled the length of Usagi's body. Her eyes resting briefly at inappropriate areas and finally moving back to Usagi's eyes. "Why do you think?"  
  
"I know it wasn't just sex to you. I know" said Usagi quietly as she looked down and fiddled with the bedcover. Rei's gentle breathing was the only noise heard for a few minutes. Mars' hand shook as she ran it through her hair. "Don't lie to me and say it was just a fuck because you were away from Crystal Tokyo since I know it wasn't. You consciously knew it was me and not Serenity you were kissing. You *wanted* it to be me and not her. We are the same person. I am her and she is me. Then why would you do this?"   
  
"The two of you are completely different just like sleeping beauty here and me are two different beings. Life will change you" said Mars looking at her former self.  
  
"So you wanted to recapture Serenity's youth or something like that?" asked Usagi, not completely sure whether to be outraged or flattered. She picked on being outraged as she saw Mars laugh.   
  
"Serenity's 'youth' is still very intact my dear. Its not like she's gotten too old to take to bed or anything like that. She's just too wrapped up in business affairs to notice her life collapsing all around her. Did you know that just before I left for this mission Chibiusa cornered me in a passageway of the palace and asked me whether I was going to make Serenity leave Endymion? She's such a child even now. She doesn't understand that Serenity would never leave him. Not ever. She would rather destroy his heart piece by piece"  
  
"What do you mean? Are you saying Endymion knows about you and her...me...whatever?" asked Usagi sitting up straight.  
  
"The man has governed nations. Give him some credit will you. He's not stupid. He figured it out even before we ourselves knew. He knows it since the day you fought Galaxia. He knows even now. Right now at this minute he's in his apartment crying. Did you know that Usa?"  
  
Usagi jumped off the bed. A part of her wanted to run over to Mamoru's place and comfort him. Another part wanted to stay by Rei. Yet another chunk, the one that couldn't pick between the previous two options, wanted her to clobber Mars. How dare she speak so callously about her? How dare she accuse her of hurting Mamo-chan? "Don't you dare. Don't you dare blame this on me. I know I would never do something like that. There must be a reason I'm not leaving Endymion. Did you ever ask me..her...why she wouldn't leave him?"  
  
"Serenity and I don't talk much. We do other things" said Mars as she looked out the window. For the first time since Usagi had seen her there seemed to be some kind of emotion lurking behind those ice cold eyes. It flickered away in a few moments. Usagi sat down heavily on the bed. It finally hit her just what sort of relationship Mars and she shared in the future. It obviously wasn't a very healthy one judging by Mars' behaviour. "Don't get me wrong. You're wonderful even in the future. You do all the right things, make all the right choices, say all the right words. You even manage to juggle your royal duty to spend some quality time with your daughter. You take me out for little picnics and other such silly things. Its not even like we have a secret burden. Everyone in the palace knows about us. It's kind of obvious when the servants always find us in some isolated room of the palace naked underneath the sheets. The people have interesting rumours flying about us. There's one about how we're drawn to each other because of that time during the Yutian war when we did a cross blood-type transfusion"   
  
"A what?" asked Usagi drawing her eyebrows together.  
  
"A blood transfer even though our blood type is different. It's a fairly routine procedure if a donor of your blood type isn't readily available. I guess the rumour started because you refused to take blood from anyone else. Even your most loyal attendant was a little miffed when you refused to take her blood"  
  
"So..is that why..." said Usagi trailing off as she saw Rei stir and murmur something in her sleep. She reached out and tucked the blanket closer to the sleeping girl. She looked pretty banged up.   
  
"No. I've always loved you" said Mars quietly and stood up. Her hands were trembling even worse than before. Usagi looked at them carefully. It didn't seem as though Mars was nervous. Then why were her hands shaking?  
  
"Oh shit" said Usagi as Mars sunk to her knees unable to hold her weight any longer. "Are you losing control?" Mars only giggled.  
  
"No. I just haven't eaten anything in nine days"  
__________________________________________________  
  
Crystal Tokyo - Before the advent  
  
"Set-chan, come on. Stop working and get over here. I've made tea just the way you like it" coaxed the dark-haired woman teasingly. "Oh don't give me that 'I'll be there in a second' wave. That translates to one hour. Now come on"  
  
Pluto smiled, stretched, and made her way to the living room. After hours of watching eight monitors that displayed information on the time gate, she was more than ready to take a break. "Hmmm...something smells wonderful"  
  
"Oh yeah I made cookies" said Sierra as she was wrapped in Pluto's warm embrace. They held each other for a minute, losing account of time (which the senshi of time really should not). After an eternity and one minute they broke their hug and sat down on opposite sides of the kitchen table. Pluto sipped her tea.  
  
"Sierra" began Pluto, the lack of suffix immediately snapping the other woman to attention. "The tea is perfect"  
  
"Thank you" said Sierra and sipped.  
  
"So are you" Pluto continued. *Sip*  
  
*Gulp* "Pardon me?" the younger woman said when the sentence and its implication sank down her throat along with the tea.  
  
"I said, you are perfect" said Pluto, patiently repeating her words assuming she had not been heard the first time.  
  
"I know what you said. I want to know what it means"   
  
"For now it means just that"  
_________________________________________________  
  
Crystal Tokyo - After the advent  
Planet Uranus - Queen's Palace  
  
The party was in full swing. All members of court were present and accounted for including the ever elusive couple who were, probably for the third time in their lives, playing host instead of hooky. They had a way of turning every party into a courting ritual. Perhaps that was the secret to their happily married life, their *really long* married life. Or perhaps it was their common love for the welfare of their people. Even at a state gala of this caliber, the courtyard doors had been thrown open to the general public. No one really knew the formula that not only kept these two individuals together but also allowed them to excel because of, and not in spite of, each other.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman" announced the blonde, tapping his glass to get everyone's attention. No, wait a minute. Her glass. "As you all know, this little gathering is to honour the lives that ended in the line of duty in the battles against the Epouser. We honour not only the lives of the Uranians and Neptunians which were lost but the lives of all beings in the kingdom that fought against them. This is a bittersweet time for most of us. We've lost friends and family but we've also sealed a threat that could have destroyed our very existence. In short, we should be glad we kicked their asses" Uranus waited for the light laughter to quiet down and continued. "Since the attack at Neshrel our forces have dwindled some but we are still strong. We shall continue to be so with the blessing of the Winds and the Tides"  
  
After the party: The Queen's Chambers  
  
"Michiru?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
Neptune smiled in the dark. "All this time and you still can't tell?"  
  
Uranus mirrored her smile. "I can tell. I want you to talk about it though"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about Ruka. My brother is missing, possibly dead, because of a signal I sent out to confuse the enemy."  
  
"You know its not your fault. He chose to man that station. It was his choice. He wanted to make sure the plan worked. He was trying to protect you"  
  
"Protect me" said Neptune distastefully, turning away so that her back faced Uranus. "Do you have any idea how many people died this past week so that I could be safe? So that we could be safe?"  
  
"I have an idea" whispered Uranus. "I'm in charge of sending out the 'Your child is dead because of me' letters remember"   
  
Neptune turned around and looked at the woman she had spent lifetimes with. "Ruka, don't say it like that"  
  
"Its true though. Every war causes casualties. Only thing in this perfect world though, we have wars all the time. We have casualties all the time. We never stop fighting. Even after all we've done there is always more to do. I wonder if it'll ever end"  
  
"It'll end Ruka. It has to."  
_________________________________________________  
  
Minako's apartment - Present Time  
  
"Shit" cursed Minako as she slumped against the door she had managed to close with great difficulty. Muttering a long string of expletives she made her way to the bathroom where she spent the next hour bandaging her wounds. She finally emerged showered, dressed and slightly more human. Obviously her mind was still in shock because she reached for the curtains and pulled them back only to be blinded by floodlights from the helicopter hovering at eye level to her penthouse. She immediately yanked them close.  
  
"Oh great" she said dryly. Her phone rang and she picked up. The press did not have this number.  
  
"Minako-chan?" came a questioning voice at the other end.  
  
"Setsuna-chan" she said, breathing a sigh of relief at hearing a pleasant voice when she most needed it. "Calling me on a Thursday night to make a Friday date? Sorry no can do. The dating rule book clearly says that there should be a decent prior notice to the first date"  
  
The voice at the other end laughed. "No Minako not a date. I wanted to ask if you got home in one piece"  
  
"Yup. In one piece. All of me. No pieces left behind" said the blonde-haired woman, fervently hoping that her agent would clean the publicity mess she had just made.  
  
"Oh really. Then why are you on the six o'clock news?"  
  
"What!"  
  
"The news anchor just reported that the idol Aino Minako is an alcoholic. Another channel says you're doing drugs. Yet another says a rabid fan stabbed you"  
  
"Lovely. Leave it to the media to spice up my life. My agent will love me for this. He thinks controversy sells more than my voice"  
  
"How are your wounds?" asked Setsuna   
  
"They're fine"  
  
"Did you eat something?"  
  
"Not yet"  
  
"Don't smoke"  
  
"I'm not!" said Minako, hurriedly stubbing out the one she had just lighted.  
  
"Don't stay up too late"  
  
"I won't"  
  
"Drink some milk before you sleep"  
  
"I will"  
  
"Don't try to work"  
  
"I'm not!" said Minako, dejectedly putting away her script. She lit another cigarette.  
  
"I told you not to smoke"  
  
"Wha! don't do that Setsuna! Its creepy"  
  
"Put it out"  
  
"Come over to my place"  
  
"I'll be there in an hour"  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yay I actually finished this chapter. Only took me what...3 months? Thank you to all those who emailed me, encouraging me to actually finish what I start. I thank even those of you who directed thinly veiled threats of violence against me if I did not finish. 


End file.
